Worse Than any Demon  Fangirls
by CreneTonyAndros
Summary: Dante and Vergil are doing their normal routine of demon slaying when suddenly two girls burst through the doors of Devil May Cry. They claim to be their biggest fans. What will they do about these rabid teenage girls?
1. Chapter 1

**Is it just me or do the Sparda Twins have REALLY bad luck with women?**

April 23rd

"Dante, what the hell is this?" Vergil asked holding up a pizza box with green lumps in it. Dante opened his eye a bit and replied," … last week's pizza. Why do you ask?" Vergil flung the box in the trash can with disgust and turned to his younger brother. Vergil still had NO clue why he was staying with his brother, Dante. They always had a bloodlust to fight each other to death ... but lately the feeling wasn't so strong. Why was that? He crossed his arms," Dante, I'm surprised you let such a good pizza go to waste. Let alone let it ROT in your refrigerator." Dante yawned and scratched his head. "He is NOT ignoring me." Vergil thought to himself, fist clenching. "Are you listening to me, Dante?" he asked as calmly as he could. Dante's pinky scratched the inside of his ear and he examined what was now on the tip," Yeah. Totally, bro." Vergil's eye twitched. Unbelievable! How could Dante be like this? How are they even related? Vergil was more like their father, Sparda. With his white hair sleeked back and his more serious personality. But Dante was totally opposite of their father. He was a loud mouthed, lazy, short tempered, sharp tongued, arrogant asshole. He had a debit that made Vergil wonder how he was able to survive and when ever his brother got a job he wouldn't except unless it had a "password". Vergil rubbed the bridge of his nose," Dante, you need to at least keep your fridge clean." Dante stretched," What are you, my mom?" Vergil winced a little," It's disgusting. If I'm going to be staying here I at least want the fridge to be-" "Quit your bitchin, jeez this is why I live alone. I can do whatever the hell I want and not hear anyone nag me about it." Dante interrupted as he grabbed a magazine. Vergil's teeth began to grind, he had to control himself. HOW are they related again? Vergil cleared his throat and made his way to his room. Since Dante always slept during the day , or even on the couches, Vergil stayed in his brother's unused room. He slipped behind Dante's chair, making his way to the small door. But before he opened it, he kicked his foot under the chair, making it flip. Dante seemed to be a step ahead and rolled to the side, gun in hand and shot. Vergil clicked Yamato out of its sheath and blocked the bullet.

Silence passed for a second, weapons still drawn. Suddenly, a knock broke the silence. Dante looked to the door. People usually just walked in, what's the deal? He put his gun away, stood up, and fixed the chair. Vergil sheathed Yamato, eyes never leaving door. Muffled voices could be heard on the other side. Dante leaned against the desk," Customers you think?" He glanced at his brother. " Possibly.." he replied. " DYNAMIC ENTRY!" a voice shouted and the door opened. But the door didn't just open, it broke off and flew. Hitting Dante right in the face. Sure, he could've dodged such a simple obstacle but he didn't except the damn thing to be sent flying. Vergil also reacted and placed a hand on his katana. Who on Earth could KICK the door that hard? The person he knew who would do that was Dante. " Great, Kortniee! Just fantastic! We'll have to pay for that you know!" said a voice. "Pssh. Whatevs, Tay." said another. Finally, two girls walked in. The one who seemed to be responsible for the door had shoulder length brown hair and thick rimmed glasses. She placed her hands on her hips and looked around. How could a girl wear such tight jeans and so much black in April? The other had her dark brown hair in a small ponytail and was wearing basic jeans and jacket in shades of blue. "Just like in the game and anime! Sa-weet!" the girl in black announced. The girl in blue looked around as well then spotted Vergil. Her eyes widened," Oh .. my GOD. Kort, look!" Kortniee followed her glance and her eyes widened as well. "Whoa! Vergil aren't you dead?" she asked. Vergil raised a brow. Tayler punched her arm," Kortniee! You know I hate it when you mention that! Also, it's really him! Are you really going to ask him that?" Kortniee rolled her strangely bright green eyes and shook her head," We all know Dante is way better." Tayler bared her teeth a little and smacked Kortniee upside the head," Baka neko! Vergil is better!" Kortniee rubbed her head and turned to her," Sweetheart, who is the main character in every game of Devil May Cry? Here let me think!" She put a finger to her lip and tilted her head slightly, then snapped her fingers. "Oh that's right. DANTE!" she said, throwing her head back to laugh loudly. Vergil slowly took his hand off the katana. Who are these strange girls and how did they know them? What game were they talking about? His brother finally got up and shoved the door aside, rubbing his head. "Damn. That hurt.." he grumbled standing up with a stagger. "I have a good feeling that these girls aren't customers." Vergil said, keeping his eye on the two arguing girls. Dante rolled his shoulders, "Demons you think?" He looked at Dante, " They're teenagers. I dou- … never mind." Of course demons could be teenagers. How could her be fooled? "Vergil kicked Dante's ass in the third game!" Tayler shouted, getting in Kortniee's face. "Excuse me! Who killed him in the first game? It's Vergil's fault for falling to frickin Mundus!" she shouted back, poking Tayler's stomach for each word she said."That's it, Senpai!" Tayler shrieked and tackled her. Kortniee seemed to be semi-prepared and caught her. Using Tayler's weight against her she flung her away. Tayler stumbled and knocked into Vergil. He caught and steadied her," Are you alright?" She looked up at him, her face suddenly turning red. "Y-Yeah." She whispered. Vergil pushed her away a little," Can you tell us who you are?" The girls looked at each other. "Well, I'm Tayler." She said, eyes never leaving him. 'What's with this girl?" Vergil thought as he looked to the girl in black. She flicked her brown hair over her shoulder and put a hand on her hip," I'm Kortniee." He nodded and looked to his brother. Dante looked over Kortniee and shook his head, pointing he said," Were you the one who KICKED the DOOR?" She looked at him, raising a brow. "Uh … it wasn't the milkman obviously." She answered, rolling her eyes. His eye twitched and clutched the desk. Who did this chick think she was? Vergil looked between them. How did these girls know who they were? "Excuse me, could you tell us how you know us?" Vergil asked, looking at Tayler. She scratched the back of her head," Umm… people?" He didn't believe her one bit. He doubted that Dante's odd job business was THAT popular. "Yeah. We heard about you through this guy in the next city." Kortniee nodded. "What was his name?" Dante asked, he was going to shake this girl all the information she had. If she was a demon he'd draw his gun and shoot without a second thought. "His name was … Arkham?" Kortniee said, turning to Tayler," is that right?" Tayler nodded. Dante rubbed his chin, who's Arkham? Vergil wasn't buying it. Kortniee's lips pursed in frustration, "Oh, come on! What do you think we're demons?" Silence. Kortniee sighed," Ok. Tayler isn't … I am though." Jackpot. Dante drew Ebony and shot. Tayler shrieked and Kortniee dodged it. Dante cursed and shot again then made his way at her, grabbing Rebellion on the way. Kortniee dodged the bullet by just a hair and caught Dante's sword between her hands. "Jeez, allow me to explain!" she shouted, straining against Dante's weight. "Why should we let you. Demons don't need to explain themselves.' Vergil added, now holding Tayler close, hand on Yamato. Kortniee's eyes widened, "You make a single cut on her and you're dead, you bastard!" Tayler struggled against Vergil," She's a half demon! Let her go!" "Half demon or demon, they're all the same." Dante growled and pushed more. Kortniee's feet slid back, a bead of sweat dripped down her forehead. "You're a half demon too! So the same .. goes for … YOU!" Kortniee shouted, and with that last word she kicked at Dante's feet. He saw it coming and pressed the rest of his weight on his sword as he jumped. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Kortniee slid to the side and kicked at Dante's stomach. It hit and he dropped his sword and fell back. She grabbed Rebellion and made way towards Vergil. Vergil shoved Tayler aside and drew his katana, blocking her attack. Kortniee pressed against his blade; growling. He began to struggle against her strength, suddenly he heard a click. Ivory at Kortniee's head. "Drop the sword. NOW." Dante demanded, pressing it to her head more. Silence passed until she finally dropped Rebellion to the floor. Vergil put his katana away and stepped back. This girl wasn't normal. She was a demon, but was she truly only half? Dante ,never moving the gun from Kortniee's head, picked up Rebellion and looked at Tayler. … only she wasn't there. Suddenly something hard and wet hit him on the side, sending him flying. Vergil went to grab his sword but was also hit by the attack as well, his weapon and himself sent toward the wall. Then the whole office was filled with steam. Vergil went to move but felt something sharp was at his throat. He panicked, one of those girls had their hands on HIS sword. As the mist cleared it was Tayler who had it in hand; panting. "Damn it!" Dante yelled. Vergil looked to his brother who was now under Kortniee, his own two guns at his head. Was he drenched in water? Vergil looked at himself, he was as well. Tayler splashed water on them? No, that's impossible. The attack was way too hard to be a splash, more like a wave. But how did she get water? The bathroom door creaked beside him. Oh.

Kortniee panted," how about we talk about this like civilized people?"


	2. Chapter 2

**We're not stalkers, just dedicated fans. .**

Dante panted and looked up at the girl on top of him. Was he really being kept down by a GIRL? This was embarrassing. Dante struggled then felt the tip of Ebony and Ivory press on his head," You're not going anywhere until we reach an agreement." Dante growled. Kortniee looked to Tayler, who still had Vergil under his own blade. "We'll let you guys go if you let us speak. We only want to talk." Kortniee said, looking from Vergil to Dante. Vergil raised his brow slightly, to talk? "… fine." Vergil agreed, nodding enough to not let Yamato cut him. "Vergil! Come on, we can take them!" Dante shouted, starting to get up. Heat stung his cheek, he looked up. "You're not going anywhere..." Kortniee said through clenched teeth, was she shaking? What for? Tayler seemed to notice as well, because she was trembling too. "Kortniee! Resist the urge!" Tayler yelled, looking to Vergil. Kortniee's hand on the guns relaxed slightly," But Tay-!" Dante took that moment and turned over, kicking her off and pinning her to ground. "Kortniee!" Tayler shouted, Vergil took the moment to grab her while his brother got Kortniee. He twisted her hand enough to make her drop the katana and pinned her to the wall, arm behind her back. " Ooow!' Tayler shrieked. Dante looked over to his brother, "Nice, bro." Kortniee giggled, "I love a man on top~" She winked and Dante flushed slightly. How could such a comment get to him like that? No matter. He put pressure on her wrists. "Why are you here?" he asked. She winced and mumbled something. Dante squeezed her wrists more, almost on the verge of breaking. "BECAUSE WE'RE YOUR FANS!" she shouted.

… huh? Vergil's eyes widen a little. Fans? Since when did he and Dante have FANS? Tayler sniffed under his hold, "I just wanted a hug!" He loosened his grip and finally let her go. She rubbed her arm and shoulder then turned to him. Her eyes lined with small tears. Vergil backed away a bit. What was he supposed to do? Suddenly, she tackled him. No, this was a glomp. He fell to the ground with an _oof! _As Tayler squealed. Vergil soon found Dante in the same position. Kortniee had him on the ground and she was rubbing her head on his bare chest. "So firm~ so … aaaah~!" she cooed, hugging him tighter. Dante struggled. Psychos! They're both psychos! He tried to peel her off but she didn't budge. First, they try and kill us and then this? "The hell is going on?" Dante thought. Vergil managed to pry his fan enough to get up, Tayler still clinging to him. "What do you suppose we do, brother?" he asked. Dante got Kortniee off him and started to drag her to the door. Once outside he took her by the arms and started spinning. "Weeee! Oh Dante this is fu-" Kortniee squealed, but before she could finish she was rocketing through the air. Soon she became a glint in the sky. Tayler gasped, "Senpaiii!" Without a second thought she ran out the door and after her friend. Vergil watched as Tayler ran off," Well … that's takes care of them I guess." Dante grumbled and went back into his office and went to the fridge. Vergil sighed and took his coat off, "I guess I'll be the one fixing the door."

…

Lighting and thunder clashed in the sky as the Sparda twins settled down for bed. Dante, as usual, slept down in the office while Vergil rested upstairs. Vergil splashed his face with cold water, "… the storms getting worse it seems." He dried his face and made his way to his room. Dante was already off in his dream world of pizza and hot women. Vergil sighed, pervert brother. Before lying in bed he ruffled his hair and let fall to its normal state. It was then he looked in the mirror, Dante was standing there. No. It was Vergil. He fixed his hair a little, they really did look alike. Vergil yawned and fell back on the pillow, falling asleep soon after.

_FLASH! _Dante winced and rubbed his eyes. How could the lighting be THAT bright? "Kortniee! Hurry up and get out of there!" Tayler whispered loudly. "Just one more!" Kortniee whispered back snapping another picture of the sleeping Dante. "Are you crazy?" Tayler asked, looking around. "Crazy in love!" Kortniee replied and snapped another photo. She was taking pictures of him sleeping? After he threw her out? Dante's opened his eyes and grabbed Kortniee by her shirt. "Eep!" she cried and struggled. "What the hell is with you two?" he growled tightening his grip. Kortniee struggled more," Quick, Tay! Evasive maneuvers!" Thunder boomed and Dante heard a roar of water. ? He let go of Kortniee and flipped backwards. By the time he got up, they were both gone. "Damn..." he thought as he got up, "... better check on Verg." He made his way upstairs and knocked on Vergil's door. He heard nothing. Maybe those girls left. He shrugged and went back downstairs to the couch. "Man, it got colder in here." He thought rubbing his forearms. As he sat back on the couch he patted around for his coat. But it was nowhere to be found. … that girl stole his coat? That was his favorite one! Dante cursed then grabbed a blanket under the coffee table and curled up in it. He was going to get that girl and his coat too.

Vergil slicked his hair back and made his way downstairs. He had slept perfectly fine last night even though he could've sworn he heard something crash last night. He opened the door to the office to find a huge puddle in the middle of the floor. ? He turned his right to look to see if his brother was on the couch, and he wasn't surprisingly. Vergil shrugged and cracked his knuckles, "Might as well take care of this puddle. … I wonder how it got there in the first place."

After a good twenty minutes, Vergil wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He stood up and stretched then sat on the couch. He could only wonder where his little brother went. A mission? No, he'd leave a message of some sort for him. Did he go to a bar last night? The storm last night was too bad for that. He rubbed his chin. Where could his brother be? His question was soon answered as the office doors burst open by an angry Dante. Vergil raised a brow, "Where were you?" Dante snorted, "Like you give a shit." Vergil sighed and noticed a pair of legs over his brother's shoulder. "Uh … what is that?" Vergil asked, pointing to the being over his shoulder. The legs squirmed, "Dante! Let me go!" Oh, it was the Kortniee girl. "Shut your mouth, crazy!" Dante barked as he walked in the office, also dragging Tayler by the wrist in as well. "Baka! Let me go!" Tayler shouted, struggling to get away from his grip. "Didn't you get rid of them?" Vergil asked then smirked slightly, "Or are you THAT desperate for a lover?" His brother tossed the girls on one of the couches and turned to him. "Totally, bro." He answered, scratching his nose with his middle finger. Vergil chuckled, 'So why are they back here?" Dante put his hands on hips and looked at the pair, "First of all, psycho here took pictures of me sleeping and then stole my favorite coat. Then this one tried soaking me with water again!" Vergil's eyes widened a bit, "And this was last night?" Dante nodded and looked over Vergil, "Hey bro … where's Yamato?" Vergil blinked. His katana? He looked to his side, he was right. He always grabbed it and took it everywhere with him on instinct. Where could it be? At that moment he saw Tayler fidget. He looked at her, "Where is it?" Tayler looked around, "How should I know?" Vergil stood fast and got in her face, "Where. Is. IT?" She backed away slightly, "U-um …" "We'll give it back to you if you let us stay here." Kortniee butted in, crossing her arms. Dante growled, "Like hell we will. I'm not having a obsessed stalker in MY place." Kortniee stuck his tongue out at him. Vergil's hands clenched. That sword was very important to him. It was his father's sword, the very same blade he used to seal of the hell gate of Temi-nigru from the human world. He needed it. Badly. "Very well." he said. Dante stumbled a bit, "Say WHAT? Hell no!" Kortniee smiled and stood up, "Then we'll be back in an hour." Tayler stood up as well and smiled. They walked out. As soon as they were both outside the twins could hear them squealing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Could things get worse? … Yes. Yes, I think they can.**

"Are we actually going to let these chicks stay with us?" Dante shouted, turning to his brother. Vergil scrubbed his face. "I need that sword back." "For what?" Dante asked. Vergil thought about it

before answering. He couldn't tell him what he really needed it for, he'd kill him. "Things." He replied and walked to the kitchen. Dante watched him and go then cursed; kicking the coffee table.

Soon enough the girls came, with big bags and Yamato in hand. Dante had his feet up on his desk, magazine on his face, and Vergil was on the couch reading the newspaper. "We're hooome~!"

Kortniee sang, chuckling. Dante grumbled. Tayler walked over to Vergil and blushed, "Umm, I'm sorry Vergil … for taking Yamato." She twisted the tip of her shoe into the wood holding out the katana. "

… " he snatched it from her and put it by his side. Tayler looked at him sadly and dragged herself back to her friend's side. "So, where are we staying in this place?' Kortniee asked, sitting on Dante's

desk. He shifted and the magazine moved slightly, "You guys can have the guest room." She nodded and smiled, "Sweet. Come on, Tay!" "Hold it right there. Before you make yourself comfy I need to

tell you of your conditions." Dante said, sitting up. The girls stopped in the tracks. Conditions? Kortniee turned to him, "What?" He tossed the magazine on the desk and leaned forward on it, "First, you

guys will STAY in that room after 10. That's when Vergil and I usually hit the hay. Second, you guys aren't actually staying here for free so you need to find something you can do for our advantage."

Tayler and Kortniee looked at each other. "Like what? If you're going to say cleaning then screw that." Kortniee said, placing her hands on her hips. Tayler nodded, "Same here, and do you guys have

milk anywhere here? I'm lactose intolerant you know." Kortniee nodded. Dante sighed, "No, we both hate milk, and no cleaning isn't a part of it unless you volunteer." Vergil flipped the page of the

news paper. Dante leaned back, "Psycho-" "It's Kortniee, dumbass!" Dante waved it off, like an annoying bug, "Whatever. You obviously are a half-demon so you can work with me on missions." The

corner of her lips twitched then finally curled into a big smile, "You mean … I'm your PARTNER from now on?" Dante sighed, "Yes. I prefer to work alone but with you guys staying here you can't just lay

around." Kortniee squealed and glomped him across the desk, "Thank you! Thank you!" He struggled with her," Third! PERSONAL SPACE!" Tayler laughed and Kortniee never let go. After some struggle

she was back by Tayler. "Vergil, anything from you?" Dante asked, running a hand through his white hair. His elder brother looked up from the article and folded it up, "Yes." The girls turned towards

him now. He looked straight at Tayler, " NO ONE touches my katana. Understand?" They nodded quickly. "Tayler, what are your abilities? Although you're human you have the power of water, correct?"

She nodded, twisting her shoe in the wood again. He nodded then opened his paper, 'Then I guess you can work with me as my subordinate. Tayler smiled and saluted, "Hai!" Then the girls skipped

away to settle into their new home.

July 18th

It had been three months since the Sparda twins had allowed two girls into their home. It was weird to have girls living with them though. Dante didn't like that fact that every time he walked out of the

bathroom Kortniee would drool slightly then yell at him for not having the decency to cover up in the presence of women. Of course his response was always, "What woman? I don't see one." Next

thing you knew flames broke out. Yes, the brothers found out that Kortniee possessed was a pyro demon. How wonderful, it just couldn't get any worse.

But they did.

"Hey Dany!" Kortniee called from the couch. Dante's brow twitched, "It's DANTE, and what?" Today was the hottest day of the year, a good hundred and two degrees. Work was slow due to the

weather so the gang had the nothing to do but lye around and sweat. "I think we should go somewhere." she said, fanning herself. Vergil spoke from under his towel, "Where? It's not like we can

afford something big." "I know, but maybe we can to a nearby water park?" she asked. Dante snorted, "I'm not going to a water park." Tayler smiled, " But water parks are so much fun! There are lots

of big slides and pools!" "Good food! Lazy rivers!" Kortniee added, both girls listing off things about the amazing water parks. Dante glanced at Vergil, both of them had never been to a water park.

Their childhood was mostly being inside under the watch of their Father and Mother. Besides, going with these two would probably end them in trouble. Kortniee got in his face, "PLEASE DANY?" Dante

almost fell out of his chair, "DANTE! And NO!" Kortniee pouted and poked his nose, "Big meanie!" "I need water!" Tayler whined, clutching Vergil's arm. Vergil flicked her away, "Too hot for that."

Kortniee looked to Tayler and grinned, Tayler grinned back. "We have ways of making you boys go." Kortniee said picking up the phone on Dante's desk. ? What ways? There was nothing in this world

that could make the brothers go. Tayler suddenly got up and went upstairs. Kortniee dialed. What were they up to? Soon Tayler had Yamato in hand, unsheathed. Vergil jumped, "Tayler, put that down.

It's way too heavy for you." "But its sooooo cool!" Tayler said, swinging it. He dodged her swing and tried grabbing her wrist, "Tayler!" She giggled and ran around, "Wheee!" Vergil chased her all over.

Dante watched from his desk, "Wow." He looked up at Kortniee who was now sitting on his desk waiting for whoever she dialed to answer. After two rings a voice spoke. "Hello, Pizza1?" Kortniee

asked. Dante raised a brow, why did she call the pizza parlor? "Oh I'm fine, hot of course." She laughed, "anyways, I'd like to order twelve pizzas with no olives please. Oh! I'd also like a cheese pizza

as well" Dante went to grab the phone. He didn't have that kind of money! Damn that girl! Kortniee dodged and nodded, "Yes. Uh-huh. Oh! I can have 2-liter pops too? Well now that you mention it.."

Dante chased her around the desk, "Get back here!" "I am Vergil, hear me RAWR!" Tayler shouted and sliced the coffee table in half; laughing. Vergil cursed and tried again to grab for the blade, "Give it

to me, Tayler!" "Not unless you agree to go to the water park!" she shouted, swing the sword towards him. He ducked, "Fine!" Tayler squealed, "Yay!" He took that moment and tackled her to the

ground, pinning her down. He then snatched Yamato, " I told you not to touch this!" Tayler giggled, "But it's so pretty!" He sighed and stood up, helping her up.

"Give me the damn phone!" Dante barked as grabbed Kortniee around the waist. She giggled and kept talking to the person on the other line, "Alright, I'll take two Dr. Peppers and Mountain Dew-" He

grabbed the phone, "NO! NOW HANG UP!" "Not until you agree! Can I have breadsticks too?" Kortniee said, pulling the phone to her ear. They both were like that for two minutes until Dante finally said,

through clenched teeth, "FINE! Just cancel the order!" Kortniee smirked, "Alright." She finished talking to the pizza parlor and hung up. Dante panted and slammed the phone down on the receiver.

Kortniee clicked her tongue, "Now now, don't break the phone! We can't afford a new one!" Dante glared at her, " I hate you." She sucked in a breath and made a face of pain, "Oooh, that burns. Now

let go of me." He blinked and realized he was still holding her and quickly let go. Kortniee giggled and brushed some hair away from her shoulder. Tayler ran over, "Sooo? Are we going?" Kortniee

nodded and gave her a thumbs up, "Yep! Pack your things, we're off to the water park!" The girls cheered and did a victory dance. Vergil and Dante looked at each other. They made a huge mistake of

letting them live here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Taking your fan girls with you to a water park is a very bad idea.**

After some bickering of what and what not to take, everyone piled into Dante's red convertible. "We're going to the waaaateeeeer

paaaaarrrk!" Tayler sang from the back seat. Kortniee laughed and sang with her. Vergil rubbed the bridge of his nose, "HOW did we get

into this again?" Dante leaned his head on his hand, eyes on road, "I still don't know." Vergil sighed. The girls weren't as bad as they

thought they were going to be. At times they would go fan girl, other times they acted normal. But still … women will be women he

supposed.

"Wooooow!" Kortniee and Tayler said as their eyes set upon the entrance of the water park. Dante and Vergil both stared in awe at the

giant park. Deep inside them they felt like kids again. "Dante! Dante! Can we get ice cream and stuff later inside?" Kortniee asked, jumping

up and down with Tayler. Dante fell off memory lane and looked at her, "Huh? Oh... yeah. Sure." The girls cheered and ran for the doors.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Vergil called, picking up a few bags while his brother grabbed the cooler. So much stuff had to be brought just for being

at this park for one day? They're going to have to do this once a year. The twins finally got all of their gear together and made their way

towards the entrance.

"Kortniee! Let go on the biiiig slide over there!" Tayler said pointing at a giant slide towards the back of the park. "Yeah! Hey you boys want

come?" Kortniee asked, turning to the brothers. Vergil looked up from his book, "Go where?" "On the big slide over there!" Tayler

answered, pointing to it again. Vergil looked at the giant slide; it looked like fun he guessed. He sighed and closed his book then stood up,

"Alright." Tayler squealed. "I'll stay here with Dante, someone has to watch the stuff." Kortniee said while pointing her thumb back to the

sleeping Dante and bags. Tayler blushed and nodded. Vergil nodded as well and looked to Tayler, "Shall we?" She nodded and grabbed his

hand, "This way!" Kortniee watched them go; smiling. She was glad that Tayler was so close to Vergil already. At least she got to hold his

hand, if she tried that with Dante he'd flip. She sighed and slid back on the sun chair. The sun blazed on the Earth, trying to break through

her umbrella. It worried her. Sun and her don't mix too well. Just in case, she reached into her bag for seventy-five SPF. Dante shifted in his

chair and scratched his head. Some girls passed by, staring at his pale muscular glory. It sickened Kortniee. Of course she had no right to

be like that with him. "It's not like I'm his GIRLFRIEND or anything... j-just his partner. Yeah, partner." Dante yawned and sat up, "Hmm?

Where'd they go?" She applied some sun screen to her arms, " To the big slide on the other side of the park." He nodded and stretched.

She couldn't help but sneak a peek while he did. His biceps rolling as he stretched them up. She turned away quickly and applied more sun

screen. After doing her front and legs she realized she couldn't reach her back. She blushed and looked to Dante, he winked at some girls

who passed by. She hissed and turned away. "Hey, you alright?" he asked. Did she hiss at him? "I'm fine. But right now I can't reach my

back with the sun screen." He raised a brow, "Need help?" "N-no! You can continue flirting." Kortniee replied and tried to reach once again.

Dante watched as she struggled then sighed, "Let me." He plucked the bottle from her hands and squirted some in his hand. "I got it!"

Kortniee insisted and tried to get the bottle from him. Dante simply pushed at her shoulder make her fall forward on the chair and said, "I

don't see the big deal." He then started to rub it in. Kortniee blushed madly. "Holy crap!" she thought her heart racing. Why was she acting

like this? He's just rubbing sun screen on your back ... with his rough ... callused hands. Kortniee shook her head and thought, "Get a grip!"

She bit her lip and slammed her face into the towel on the chair, enjoying this rare moment.

"The line is so long." Vergil thought as he looked about the stairs which led to the top. Tayler had basically ran here, almost tripping over

the slick surfaces twice. Good thing he was there. He adjusted the double passenger tube in under his arm. In front of him, Tayler was

bouncing up and down on the stair. "I'm soooo excited!" she squealed and smiled at him. His heart stopped for a second. What did he feel

just now? He brushed it off; he had to concentrate on making sure Tayler didn't hurt herself. He looked around some more, the park was

pretty big. He was lucky that Tayler was with him, he probably would've gotten lost. It seemed she had been here before. With his sharp

vision he could spot Dante and Kortniee at their spot near the wave pool. He was a bit surprised to find Dante rubbing her back. "Vergil!

We're next!" Tayler said, tugging on his arm. He snapped away from his brother and looked at her. She looked peeved, what for? Then he

noticed that all the girls in the line had their eyes glued on him. This bothered him. Was there something on his face? He went to check but

Tayler grabbed his hand and dragged him to one of the entrances of the slide. The lifeguard helped them inside, Tayler up front and Vergil

in the back. She squealed, "I love this one! They call it the Black Hole!" Vergil looked ahead to see the slide was made of black. No wonder.

"Quite a loud girlfriend you got there man." The life guard said; smiling. Vergil raised a brow and Tayler blushed. She only wished she was

his. "We're not together, sir. Just friends." Vergil replied. The life guard nodded, "Riight. Well it's time for you two to go!" With that the

guard pushed them into the black abyss. Tayler gripped onto the tube and screamed in delight. Vergil held on as well, the child in him

laughing. Soon enough he was laughing. He never felt such joy. He never knew going down a slide would bring it. Sadly, light hit them, as

well as water, and the ride was over. Tayler flipped off and he successfully held onto the tube, fighting against the wave. After he trudged

through the water he brushed some his soaked white hair to the side and looked for Tayler. He sighed, finding her on the side swimming

and giggling. Setting the tube aside he walked to her, "We have to get out you know." She looked up at him, her brown hair plastered to

her face. She spit a stream of water at his face and went back under. Vergil wiped his face and looked for her. She was going to get it now.

Tayler was already on shore, she couldn't resist taking the opportunity to get him riled up. He spotted her and she squealed and made a

dash for their spot. Vergil sighed and made his way through the water once more and ran after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Could going to a water park with your fangirls get any worse?**

After finally catching her, Vergil sat at one of the chairs around them and chugged down a bottle of water. Tayler was explaining the ride to Kortniee, using her hands to explain every bit of it. "Vergil

was LAUGHING!" she exclaimed; giggling. Kortniee's eyes widened and she turned to him, "Did you really?" Vergil felt his cheeks heat up slightly, "N-nonsense." He heard his brother chuckle, "its okay,

to admit it bro." Vergil huffed and stood up. Dante shook his head and stood up as well. The girls stared as the twins seemed to stretch in unison. The muscles in their arms rolling, white hair plastered

to their pale skin. Their sweat dripping down their chest down tracing every plane, to the line of their tru- "Hey~!" a voice called. The girls shook their heads and turned to the voice. A blond girl with a

very bright tan giggled and waved at them, "You guys want to swim with us?" She then gestured to her two other friends, also brightly tanned. Kortniee's eye twitched. "Do these girls see that we're

with them?" she thought, teeth grinding. "Sorry ladies but we-"Dante sorry to say but the blonde hugged his arm, literally HUGGED his arm. Her big boobs pressing teasingly, "Pleeease~? We'll be much

more fun than those two." Tayler stuck her tongue out and Kortniee looked down at her small chest and blushed then growled. The girl giggled and smushed her boobs some more on Dante's arm. "It'll

be fun!" one of the other girls claimed, grabbing Vergil's hand which he automatically smacked it away. "… we're not interested, sorry." Vergil replied, fixing his hair. "I certainly am!" Dante grinned and

started walking. Kortniee felt like a sword went through her chest. Wait, why did she care? Well, she was his fangirl. Also his partner! It's not like she actually fell for him. Did she? Kortniee shook her

head and got up. "Kort?" Tayler asked, reaching for her arm. Dante stopped and looked back at her. What's with her? "YOU'RE AN IDIOT DANTE! A HORNY DENSE IDIOT!" Kortniee shouted then stormed

off, flames licking at the pavement as she left. Tayler quickly put them out unnoticed. Everyone around the area stopped at the outburst and stared. The girls around Dante shifted in embarrassment

and tried to tug him along. But he refused. What Kortniee said stumped him. Idiot? She's the idiot! He could do whatever the hell he wanted! He huffed and finally went with the tanned girls. Tayler and

Vergil watched as he left and looked at each other. Tayler raised her brow a sign of saying "should we go after?" he shook his head. There was no reasoning with his younger brother. Dante did

whatever he felt like and didn't care about what others thought. That's why he fails at his job and at women. Which was Dante's life all together. Tayler nodded and went after Kortniee. Vergil decided

to lay back and let the situation unfold until his assistance was need. He rummaged through his bag and found his book. After propping his umbrella properly he cracked it open and began where he left

off.

Kortniee chomped the head of the hot dog off and chewed it violently, imagining it as Dante's pretty little head. "Baka." She thought, " !" She set the hot dog container on fire; growling. Suddenly, it

was put out. "Kort, you know better than to use your powers out in public." Tayler said, sitting across from her now. Kortniee glared and took a bite out of the Dante dog. Tayler smiled softly, "You know

he gets better later in the series." Kortniee spoke through the chewed food, " I know, I know." Tayler had insisted they came to that point in time, due to the fact that Vergil was dead after the first

game. But Dante was an ass. He always will be! She growled and chewed. Tayler pouted, "You're ruining this trip, Kort!" "I am? Dante is!" she replied, tossing the burnt container in the nearest trash

can. "You're lucky Vergil isn't into that!" she added, standing up. Tayler stood up as well, "Don't make me start a fight with you in the middle of this park! I mean it!" "Tch, bring it!" Kortniee encouraged,

beckoning her forward. Tayler's eye twitched, she lifted her hand slightly when someone grabbed her wrist. "Come on, ladies. Let's not fight." A man said, his red eye gleaming more than his blue one.

"Lay off of her, pervert!" Kortniee barked, taking Tayler's hand and bringing her to her side. Tayler blinked, "Hey, You're the guy who told us how to get here!" The man nodded, "Indeed." "Hey baldy."

Kortniee snapped, "Get your ass out of here. We don't want your company." Tayler looked at her. Kortniee turned to her, "Tayler! That's Arkham! It's his fault Vergil open the gate! If it wasn't for him

Vergil wouldn't have died in the third game!" That made Tayler snap and she went roaring towards him. But he was long gone.

"What was THAT all about?" Tayler asked, pulling her arm out of her friend's grip. Kortniee looked at where Arkham stood. Why was he here? What did he want? In fact, why did he tell them where

Vergil and Dante were? How did he know? Then again, he does come in the third game. She puzzled over this for a few minutes and realized Dante was eating ice cream with the blonde. The vein in her

forehead pulsed in fury and she turned and left. "Gah! Kortniee! Come back!" Tayler shouted, running after her.

Tayler sat on the couch beside Vergil, who was reading Shakespeare, and kept looking between Dante and Kortniee. Kortniee hadn't talked to Dante since the trip, which was now two days ago. Was

she that bothered by that girl? That's not like her. Also, the aura around those two was unbearable! Whenever she was around them she could've saw sparks flew between the two hot heads. What

was she going to do? She asked Vergil the other day and he just shrugged and replied, "If it doesn't have to deal with me I could care less." She wasn't surprised by his answer. Looks like she was on

her own about this one.

"Kortniee, god damn it speak!" Dante shouted suddenly slamming his fist on the desk. Kortniee, who was on the edge of the desk reading a magazine, didn't move. She only turned a page and

continued to "read". Dante clenched his teeth, damn woman. What was her deal? Why would she be jealous? Well he was pretty damn good looking, if he didn't say so himself. He ran a gloved hand

through his hair, "Kort, stop being a kid. We need to talk." "There isn't anything to talk about, perverted bastard." She replied, turning a page. A vein popped in his forehead. She said WHAT? "I'm a

guy! That's what we do! I like hot women, is that such a crime?" he shouted, then pointed at her, "You're just jealous I'm not giving you that kind of attention. Well news flash, baby cakes, I'll never

treat you like that because you're a psychotic, small chested, four eyed, obsessed freak!" She froze. He smirked, that got her. Maybe this will get her and Tayler to leave for good.

The magazine in her hand burned in her hand. Tayler's eyes widened and thought, "That idiot." Vergil looked up at the commotion. His brother needed to learn to be grateful for people. Kortniee was

one of them, his business has been in the good zone. Debits were finally paid and everything. So why did he think he could treat her like shit? Beats him, Vergil looked from his brother to Kortniee who

was now shaking. " … you idiot." She muttered through clenched teeth, "You stupid idiot!" She got off the desk and turned, flipping the desk over and sending Dante flying. "YOU HAVE NO CLUE ON

HOW TO TREAT WOMEN! ESPICALLY THE GOOD ONES!" she shouted, flames surrounding her. Tayler got up and started making her way over. " .. whether you like it or not… " Kortniee whispered, tears

spilling over, " I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!" Cue the front doors slamming and Tayler running after her. An awkward silence filled the office. Vergil looked at Dante, who also looked to him. Vergil shook his

head, "You are an idiot, brother." He got up and went after Tayler. Dante watched him go and stared at the door for a while. "She loves me?" he thought, blinking. Something was wrong with her.

Dante was an seventeen year guy who did what he wanted and spoke his thoughts out loud. Why would she … ? He scratched his head, he'll never know. He got up and started to pick up the office.


	6. Chapter 6

**He screwed up didn't he?**

Dante tapped his boot to the beat of the jukebox, sipping at his tomato juice. Vergil was reading yet ANOTHER book with Tayler. What's so great about books? He'll never know. It had been days since

Kortniee walked out the door. Business was slow and debits were coming back. Vergil told him he should go and apologize. Why should he? She has to deal with what he does. He tossed the empty

can on the floor. Vergil watched as the can clinked and clacked to the small pile on the side of the desk. Did he forget that Kortniee was so useful for melting the cans down? Dante doesn't see how

much the business has improved due to her and Tayler. Now that he lost Kortniee it was all crashing down slowly. Tayler sighed, how were they going to make up? She had been looking for Kortniee

from the time she left. She checked every where she could be and was left with nothing. Where could she be? Vergil got up and walked upstairs. The phone rang. Dante slammed his foot on the desk

and the phone leapt from the receiver and into his hand. "Password?" he asked simply. After a few moments of silence he got out a pad and pencil and scribbled down something. "Yeah … uh-huh…

right now? Sure thing." He said and tossed the phone, it landed back on the receiver perfectly. "Where is it at/" Tayler asked, starting to stand up. Dante put his hand up, "Old church downtown.

Doesn't sound too bad, I got this one." Ripping the page out he stood up and got this coat on. "I'll be back soon, Ko-" he began to say but stopped. That's weird. He shrugged it off and grabbed Ebony

and Ivory. As soon as he grabbed Rebellion he headed out. As soon as he walked out Vergil came back and picked up the phone. Tayler raised a brow. He waited for a moment then said, "Is this the

demon hunter known as Alabaster? …. Yes, I have a job for you. "As he spoke he took a pencil and started coloring the whole notepad with a pencil. Tayler got up and skipped over. Looking over the

paper she realized he was trying to get the address Dante wrote down, which could be seen clearly. He repeated the address to Alabaster and hung up. Why did he give this hunter the same address

as Dante's job? Vergil immediately erased the colored paper. "Who is Alabaster? And why did you give him, or her, the same job as Dante?" Tayler asked, scratching her head. He looked up at her then

stood up straight, "That was Kortniee." ! How the hell…? "How do you know?" she asked. He sat in Dante's chair, "I went to the bar to pick up Dante's drunk ass and saw a paper on a bulletin board

that said 'Odd Jobs?' I looked at the writing. It was quite obvious it was Kortniee's." "How were you so sure it was Kortniee though?" she asked, sitting on the desk. Vergil smiled slightly, "The

handwriting was very hard to read and the way she signed 'Alabaster' was a sign saying KORTNIEE." Tayler smiled, this is why she loved this man. She patted his head, making some of his hair fall.

"Good job, Vergil!" she said giggling. His eye twitched and he fixed his hair, "Hopefully this will help." How so? He'll never know. But it was worth a try.

Dante walked up to the gate in front of the church, the door was hanging off its hinges. He simply kicked it down and walked forward, looking around his surroundings. The church was a plain white

small chapel. With dead grass on either side of the sidewalk he was on that lead straight to the entrance. Not two seconds after he entered the area he heard some rumbling inside. He automatically

put a hand on Rebellion and looked about. He started checking for anything unusual. That's when he noticed the motorcycle just down the street. His motorcycle! The exact one that Kor- "Shit!" Soon

enough, she flew past him hitting the fence at full force. Ouch. He looked from her to the church. A hug two headed dog stood before him, its saliva burning the floor beneath it. Well, that's just

fantastic. He smiled, finally a good fight. He drew his sword and twirled it then pointed to it," Hey! Dickhead!" The demon dog glared at him, baring its sharp yellow fangs at him. It's skin seeming to be

covered in burns and steaming. Dante smirked," I'm your opponent now, puppy." The dog growled and howled at him, the sound shaking the ground. That surprised him, sound waves. After the

shaking was through he made his move and charged toward the demon. A sudden heat went past him and stopped immediately. Flames encircled the dog and it howled in pain. Dante turned to see

Kortniee now standing up, her devil trigger form flickering. Damn. She walked forward and shoved him aside,"Go home and read your damn Playboy's." Huh? How did she know about those? Dante

shook his head and grabbed her wrist, "Sorry, sweets. Fido is mine." She turned to him, eyes burning red."I got a call from a client. Maybe they figured you weren't good enough for this." She spat,

yanking her wrist away from his grasp. Who did this girl think he was? Something went off in his head and he tackled her. "What the- GET OFF ME!" she screamed then looked behind him, a giant black

armored paw in the sidewalk. Kortniee blinked, and then felt something in her chest. Then she heard Dante's mumbling. She looked down and noticed his face was in her chest. "…..gah!" she shoved

him off and hugged her chest, "even when you insulted me and disowned me as a partner you want to put the moves on me during a mission with a giant mutt trying to kill us? What is wrong with

you?" He sat up and glared, "There wasn't much cushion there anyway!" He then grabbed Rebellion and stopped the dog's jaws from biting him. The dog growled and started chewing at the blade, all

the while bleeding more than it was before. Kortniee took this opportunity and grabbed the gun at her thigh and shot it in the head. No success.

The dog stepped closer and got Rebellion to spin out of Dante's hands. Shit! He didn't have enough time to move. The yellow fangs of the demon came closer and closer; Dante grabbed Ebony and

Ivory and began to shoot at the inside of the demon's throat. It screeched and flung back. Kortniee dashed forward and kicked the demon in the throat causing it to fall on its back. She smiled. As she

expected its belly wasn't protected. She took her other gun and began to shoot all over its stomach. It screamed and howled. Dante soon came and Rebellion put it out of its misery. The demon froze,

slowly turning to stone and broke away in pieces. Kortniee kicked away some of the rubble and put her pistols away. It couldn't have been just coincidence that he was here. How did he get here? !

Why did she care? She turned on her heel and started to walk off. Dante watched her go. Good riddance. He picked up Rebellion and flicked the blood off. " .. Hey Kortniee!" he shouted, looking to her.

She stopped. What did he have to say now? If he was going to say how short she was his little brain was going to decorate the sidewalk. He licked his lips, it took all of his will power to do this. But if

he didn't this weird feeling in his chest wouldn't go away. Was it guilt? Pretty sure it was. " .. I never disowned you as a partner." He waited for a moment, she didn't move. Good. "You're welcome to

come back y'know." He added, watching her closely. In this short moment he realized something. She wasn't half bad. The way those black leather pants hugged her legs, her biceps well built. She had

a nice ass too. He shook his head, what the hell was he thinking? Kortniee chewed on her lip. She wanted to go back. But she was so mad at him. Pissed. But she missed being near him and being with

Tayler. She took a deep breath and turned to him, "Alright. But I'm only going back because you need me and I miss my Haruhi." ? "Who's Haruhi?" he thought; blinking. Kortniee waved her hand, "I'll

meet you at the office in a bit!" She walked the rest of the way and got up on the enormous bike. She revved it up and looked back at him. Was he staring? She giggled, "Take a picture! It'll last

longer!" With a wink she screeched at the pavement and bolted away. Dante blinked again. WAS he staring? Nah. He scratched his head and started walking down the sidewalk. He didn't want

Kortniee back THAT bad, he was just tired of walking everywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

**Five more minutes**

The alarm went off loudly, yelling Lady Gaga across the small room. Kortniee cracked an eye open and growled at the screaming instrument. Lifting a hand up she smashed it and turned over. Tayler shifted and pulled the covers over her head. Kortniee rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Ugh, we have to go back Tay." She grumbled and hid more. Kortniee sighed and sat up; stretching. It was August 30th, time for them to go back to school. ... what? Tayler is seventeen and Kortniee is eighteen! They still go to school you know. They ditched the last bit of it to ruin Dante and Vergil's lives! They still will too. Kortniee got dressed and started working on her eyeliner when Tayler finally arose from her grave. She rubbed her eyes, "Kooortniee. Do we have to go?" Kortniee turned to her, only one eye done, "Yes. If we want to graduate! Also, don't you want to be with Vergil and not have to make up?" Tayler nodded then stepped out of bed, wincing at the cold of the wood floor. "Do you think ... Vergil and Dante can come with us?" she asked, putting her jeans on. Kortniee stabbed her eye, "OW! ... are you NUTS? They'd tear the school apart!" Tayler rolled her eyes and got on a blue shirt, "I thought you'd like the idea." Kortniee checked her eye then looked at her, waving her finger, "There are some things I like about it, Tay. Let's just deal with it. These are the easy years mind you." Tayler sighed and got her boots on. Kortniee was in her normal grey skinny jeans and tight v-neck shirt, complete with choker and way to many bracelets and silly bands. They made their way down the stairs to the office and found Dante asleep at the desk and Vergil eating toast. "Good Morning!" Tayler smiled and skipped over to him. He nodded in reply and continued to chew his breakfast, reading the paper at the same time. Kortniee walked over and took up a magazine on the desk. Rolling it up she aimed like a baseball player and whacked Dante in the head while shouting, "BATTER UP!" Dante fell to the side with a yelp and crashed. Kortniee bursted into laughter, Dante got up and rubbed his head. "Damn woman!" he cursed and fixed his chair. She smiled sweetly, "Tayler and I have something to do today so you'll be doing your mission alone for today." Dante looked up at her. Something more important besides work? "What'll you two be doing?" he asked, putting his feet on his desk. Kortniee glanced at the clock and cursed, "Doesn't matter! See ya!" With that she grabbed Tayler. "Gah! I dont wanna leeeaaave!" Tayler wailed as she was dragged away. The twins stared at the door. Where were they going? Vergil glanced at Dante, who nodded to him. Something was up. Dante sighed and went to his room, pulling on a long sleeved black v-neck. Vergil tugged at his dark blue turtle neck and got his coat on while Dante got on his own. The girls didn't take their weapons so maybe they didn't need to as well. "So, why do you think they really didn't tell us?" Dante asked, locking the doors. His older brother shrugged, "Obviously it's not our buisness." Dante sighed, "Then why are you coming with me to follow them?" Vergil paused for a moment then said, "Good question. Maybe because I have nothing else better to do then clean up after your sorry ass." His younger brother glared at him and made his way to the back. After piling into the red convertable Dante had just bought they made their way after the two teens. "Why didn't they tell us where they were goin?" Dante asked, cruising along the road at the speed limit. Vergil shurgged, "Beats me." The girls seemed to be in a hurry. Wonder why? After following them for fifteen minutes they arrived at their destination... a high school. The twins blinked. Wait. A HIGH SCHOOL? Dante scratched his head, "I remember Mom tutored us ... then we 'dropped out'. " Vergil was silent, watching Tayler go inside. After a moment he said, "Let's follow them." Dante looked at him. Say what? "What? Are we stalkers now?" he asked, giving him a weird look. Vergil stared ahead. Dante sighed and went to park in a spot. After the car was locked they head inside.

The inside didn't seem much. They stood in hall, up ahead to their right was they believed was the cafeteria. To their left was an entrance to the gym. Teens were bustling around, walking to their lockers or to class. as they walked they saw couples making out and nerds in small groups talking about the latest game. Pokemon Black and White? Vergil shrugged, whatever that was. People started to notice them as they got further inside. "Not many kids in this school huh?" Dante said, looking around. Vergil nodded in agreement. A girl walked up to them, "Hey, you guys new?" The twins looked at each other. Vergil shrugged. "Actually, we're looking for someone." Vergil replied. The girl tiled her head slightly. "Well, everybody knows everybody around here. Who is it?" she asked; smiling. "Kortniee and Tayler." Vergil said plainly, looking around. People were whispering among themselves, pointing to the twins. Some freshman girls were blushing and giggling. Why was that? The girl's eyes widened, "Oh? Umm... they should upstairs." Dante looked at the group of freshman girls and winked. They squealed and scurried off. He chuckled and nodded to the girl, "Thanks, doll." Vergil also nodded and they headed for the stairs at the end of the hall. Passing a hall of lockers to their right Kortniee helped Tayler with her locker. "How much shit do you have in here?" she asked, holding the trash can closer. Tayler looked at her, "It's just a few papers! Jeez!" Kortniee rolled her eyes.

"Did you see those guys? Were they new students?"

"No. No, they were looking for people! But they're so HOT! I mean ... oooh!"

" I know! I know! The one in red winked at us!"

Red? Kortniee turned to the group, "Hey. What's all the hub bub?" A freshman girl looked at her and smiled, "Two hot twins came in the school!" her eyes widened. Oh. HELL NO. She turned to Tayler, "We have a problem!" "Don't tell me! Seagulls. Very funny, Kort. Charlie the Unicorn DOES get old, y'know." Tayler replied, not taking her head out of her locker. "No! No! Dante and Vergil are HERE!" Kortniee shouted, Tayler bumped her head on the small shelf inside and looked up at her, rubbing her head. "Are you serious?" she exclaimed, looking around. Kortniee nodded, "A freshman told me. I heard them talking about a guy in red winking at them!" WHY WERE THEY HERE? WHY? This was the last thing the girls needed. Tayler slammed her locker shut, "We need to find them!" Kortniee nodded and started making her way through the crowd. Where could they be? The office? No. They'd get kicked out because they don't have passes. She headed upstairs to her locker and saw them near their friend Brandy's locker. She was talking to them. Kortniee made her way through. "Why are you here exactly?" Brandy asked, looking the twins up and down. "We're looking for our girls, that's why." Dante said, bending down a little to get in her face. Brandy backed away slightly and smacked him across the face with her giant Chemistry book, "Personal space!" Vergil snickered, " You deserved that, brother." Dante rubbed his cheek, " I totally DIDN'T deserve that!" Brandy cracked up and saw the girls, "Hey! Look who's here!" Kortniee and Tayler walked up to Dante and Vergil. "What are you doing here?" Tayler asked loudly, hands on hips. "We got worried." Vergil admitted. "Uh, no we didn't." Dante added. "Seems like you guys are. I mean your in OUR SCHOOL." Kortniee said, crossing her arms. Dante blushed slightly then cleared his throat. "Who are you two?" a voice asked. Tayler's eyes widened and she turned. The U.S History teacher stood there, glaring at Dante and Vergil.

Oh shit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Two grown men sitting in small plastic chairs ... that's just pathetic.**

Kortniee tapped her foot on the ground loudly as she, Tay, and the twins sat inside the office. This is exactly why they didn't tell them. UGH! She glared at Dante. He looked down, twidling his thumbs. Yeah, you better look away. Tay scooted closer to Vergil. " ? What's wrong?" he asked quietly. "Kitty's auroa is so dark." she replied with wide eyes. She could see the red in Kortniee's eyes blazing. a look which could wither roses. Dante was screwed.A middle aged woman stepped up to the group, " The princepal will see you now." They all stood up and filed inside. The princepal sat at his desk, watching them come in. Vergil gave one of the two seats to Tayler and Dante sat in one. Kortniee sighed. "What? You can sit on my lap." he added with a smirk, patting his lap. She glared and smacked him upside the head. He winced and rubbed his head. "Enough." the princepal ordered, he leaned back in his chair. "Ms. Andros. Ms. Dulyk. Did you sneak these boys in?" Tayler shook her head, "No. They came afte- ... well ..." The princepal raised a brow, "They followed you?" Shit! Tayler bit her lip. What are we supposed to say? How can you tell your princepal that these two amazingly good looking demon twins were curious about why their partners were leaving for the day? Kortniee noticed that her friend was cornered and stood up, "They're home schooled students, sir. They've never been to a school and all. We told them someday they could tag along but we needed the school approval first." Tayler looked up at her, that's a good one. The princepal looked from her to the twins. Dante caught his eye and smiled slightly. "Well ... I'l let it pass this time. Since you two girls are good students." he said, pulling out two visitor passes. YES! No trouble! Vergil took his pass and said his thanks. Dante took his as well and put it on. "Behave ... Mr ?" the princepal began to say. "Sparda." Tayler replied before Vergil opened his mouth."This is Vergil and that is Dante." she said, pointing them. The princepal nodded and waved his hand, "Now go. Grab some passes for you first class so you're not tardy." The girls nodded and lead the boys out.

"You're dead when we get home, Dante." Kortniee whispered to him, as she took a seat in the back with him. Dante rolled his eyes and sat at a desk next to her. It was first hour, Communications class. La dee frickin da. It was good that Kortniee got moved in the back but the bad thing was she had to introduce him to the class. Yeah, THAT went well.

"Who is your friend, Kortniee?" the teacher asked. Kortniee froze, Dante ramming into her. Damn. "Umm, this is Dante. Dante Sparda." she said, gesturing to him. He waved his hand slightly, "Sup." She saw the girl's faces brighten a little and it gave her the sudden urge to hiss. The guy's shifted in their seats.

~~

"Introduce your friend, Tayler." the spanish teacher commanded. Tayler groaned quietly and stood up, "Everyone. This is Vergil Sparda, he's a home schooled kid." Vergil nodded towards the students. Some of the students whispered to each other and some kept staring. Tayler wished Vergil had Yamato right now. After a few moments she sat down. "Alright, class. Settle down. Vergil, can you speak Spanish at all?" the teacher asked, as she walked up to the front of the room. Vergil smirked. He was a demon, most demons knew over dozens of languages. " Hola, mi nombre es Vergil. Me alegro de llegar a experimentar una clase de español real." he said. Tayler's eyes widened and she blushed slightly. The teacher smiled and clapped, "Muy bien!" she smiled, "You should help Tayler with her homework sometime." The class chuckled and Tayler rolled her eyes. She could already tell this would be a school day she'll never forget.

"What? No pizza today? Don't schools have pizza EVERY DAY?" Dante whined as they stood in line. Kortniee sighed, "No. We have it on Fridays." "What the hell?" he shouted and kicked a chair. She slapped a hand over his mouth, "Watch it! Or I'll shove a bar of soap down your throat!" Dante rolled his eyes then licked her hand, she yanked it away with a eep. Tayler laughed and swiped her finger across her nook. Vergil read a little over her shoulder, sometimes casting a glance around the room. The school day so far hadn't gone down in flames. YET. Dante was keeping his mouth shut and Vergil even helped Tayler with her work. Tayler loved it. Geometery was easier, and so was Chemistry! Kortniee hated the fact that Dante was flirting with every girl he passed by. It pissed her off. WHY was he like that? It's DANTE, Kortniee. She shook her head and grabbed her tray. Dante did as well and started piling food. Her eyes widened, "The hell do YOU think you're doing?" He looked up, "Uh, getting food." he grabbed another dish of jello. So far he had three chocolate milks, a life water, two cheeseburgers, two jellos, one pasta, one salad, and a package of poptarts. " ... are you insane? I don't have enough money in my account for that! You better have money on you!" she barked. "Relax, kitty. I got the cash. Don't worry." he said waving his hand in annoyance. Her eye twitched. He called her WHAT? He's lucky they were in a public place. Tayler was glad Vergil was a simple guy. Vergil grabbed only five things. Good. After some bickering and ketchup pouring they sat at the cluttered table with Brandy. "Um, you realize we're going to get yelled at for having to many people, right?" Kortniee waved her hand, mouth full of food. "I'm sure they won't mind." Dante said, chomping on his burger. Brandy rolled her eyes and began to dig into her salad. "So, how do you like school so far?" Tayler asked, poking her blue jello. Vergil finished his burger and washed it down with some milk, "It's bearable." "You've got to be kidding me!" Dante interuppeted, tearing off a piece of his burger then eating some chips. "I'm glad we 'dropped out'." he added, finishing his second milk. Kortniee sighed and finished her lunch. Brandy raised a brow, "Dropped out?" Silence. The girls both knew perfectly why. The twins were quiet. Now not touching they're food. Brandy shifted in her seat, "F .. Forget I asked." Vergil stood up and took his tray up and dante soon follwed after he cleared his tray. " ... is it that bad?" she asked, looking between Kortniee and Tayler. They looked at each other and nodded to her. "Oh." she said simply.

Eva, Dante and Vergil's beautiful mother. She was their tutor when they were young. The twins loved their mother dearly, so much they'd die for her like their father would. It almost came to that when they were eleven. Demons attacked their home and she died trying to protect them. They failed her. They failed their father. After her death, the boys got seperated. For the longest time, Dante thought Vergil was dead. To find his brother at a mission had been a shock. He didn't know whether to be shocked or happy about seeing his only flesh and blood alive. Vergil couldn't say that he was happy to Dante. Maybe he was, but he'd always hated him. It seemed their mother loved Dante more than him. That's why he started taking his father's trademarks. His speech and dress. His hair was even slicked back like Sparda's. But no matter how much he tried he could never live up to his father nor his younger brother's ways. Dante was like their father in more ways than one. Attitude and power. That's what Vergil wanted. Power. Raw power.

"Vergil?" a voice asked. Vergil blinked and realized he spaced out during Current Problems. Tayler waved a hand in front of his face, "You ok?" He nodded and sat up more, then rubbed his eyes. Did he fall asleep? Or was he day dreaming? Maybe. "You kind of trailed off for awhile. Got me worried a little." Tayler said, shifting in her seat. Vergil looked at her, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She nodded and leaned on her palm. Slowly spacing out.

( Sorry if the Spanish isn't right, I used google translate ^^;. I only know German)


	9. Chapter 9

**It's not all fun and games...**

_**The legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. A demon well known among all the levels of hell. His name is a taboo, known as a traitor to his kind. When he fought for the humans centuries ago **_

_**every demon tried to knock him down but failed. He successfully closed the hell gates to the human world and saved the Earth from it's hellish demise. All demon power was sealed away, **_

_**even Sparda's powers were banned. Afterward he impregnated a woman who bore twin sons-**_

Vergil snapped the book closed. He had read many stories about his father, all speaking of how he was a traitor among his kin and saved the human race. He was sick of it. Why didn't his father use his

tremendous power to take over the demon world? Maybe even the human world? Why? He placed the book on top of the other ones piled on the coffee table. It was almost time for his plan to b put

into in action. He'd leave soon. The rain pounded on the large windows of Devil May Cry, he wondered if Tayler would be alright? Wait. Why did he care? She is nothing but a simple human. He leaned

back and ran a hand through his white hair. Would she be able to let go of Kortniee? Would she even follow him at all? Suddenly, the double doors opened and there she stood. "Vergil! I'm back!" she

announced, she closed the door and pushed away some brown hair that was plastered to her face. Vergil stood up and made his way over to her, helping her get her drenched coat off. "Don't you

control water?" he asked, hanging the coat on the rack. She pulled out a book or two from inside her jacket and checked them for damage, "Yeah." He raised a brow, "Then why not use it? To not get

wet?" Tayler looked up at him, "... huh. That would've helped." She chuckled and set the books down. "I HAD to borrow these books. They're soooo good!" she said, stretching as she slowly dropped on

the couch. Vergil stood for a moment. Should he ask her? What would she say? Of course, she'd come. She was obsessed with him. Wait a minute. Was he worried about her not coming? What has

happened to him? "You okay?" she asked, causing his train of thought to crush. He blinked then breathed in. "Tayler, if I left... would you follow?" he asked seriously. She raised a brow then smiled, "Of

course!" He shook his head, "I'm serious. I won't be coming back here. Ever." She blinked. This was it. So soon? If he left that mean he was going to open hell gates. Which meant Arkham. Which meant

Temi-ni-gru. Which means Vergil will be stuck in hell and meet HIM. Mundus. She shivered. Then Dante would …. "Tayler, you would leave Kortniee behind?" Vergil asked, crossing arms. Tayler looked up

at him, tears in her eyes. " ! I-I just asked! Why are you crying?" he asked in a panic. She wiped her eyes, " I love Kortniee, she's my best friend. But … I … love you more." Vergil froze. Did she … just

say.. No, impossible. He was never going to mate nor bond with any human. But why did he feel so … relieved? He shook his head, now wasn't the time to think about that. "Quit talking non sense.

Would you follow or not?" he asked again, WHY was he still asking her? Tayler sniffed and nodded. With out a second thought. She would follow him through even hell, as long as it meant being with

him. Whether he loved her back or not. Vergil nodded and handed her a tissue, "Get into some dry clothes. We're heading out." She took it and blew her nose. And so it begins …

"Kortniee!" Dante shouted as he tossed something at her. Kortniee turned and caught Rebellion, twisting her hand she rammed it into the giant demon's stomach. It screeched in pain; howling. Blood

sprayed, some hitting her cheek. The monster twisted around the cut and slowly melted. All that was left was Rebellion where it's stomach was. Kortniee smirked and stood up; wiping the blood off her

face. Dante walked over and took his sword, placing into it's hilt on his back. "That wasn't too bad." she said smiling. He chuckled and shook his head then blushed slightly. "You're .. uh … shirt is

ripped." he pointed out, taking off his coat. She blinked and looked down. Her pale stomach and upper chest was showing, her torn black tank top covering her small chest. Her face burned and she

grabbed his jacket, muttering her thanks. Lately, Dante wasn't being so much of an ass. He was nicer towards her and he gave her more respect. Kortniee was glad. She couldn't wait until later when

he … she stopped. That would be during the first game. Where he'd kill … "Hey. You ok?" he asked, patting her shoulder. She looked up. "Oh. Yeah." she nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded and

started walking towards his bike, "Let's head home then." Watching him go, she smiled. Home. She loved the ring to it.

Foot steps echoed the empty library. As they came closer a voice spoke, "So, you're looking for the book of ancient legends, the tale of the demon warrior Sparda?" Vergil snapped the book closed,

Tayler skipping and singing in the background. "That's not what I'm looking for." he replied, putting the book back, "Leave me." Tayler skipped to a stop behind Vergil and looked toward the spot where

the voice spoke. "! No! Not him!" she thought, she clung to Vergil's arm. Arkham walked forward more, "Then what ARE you looking for? A demon that impregnates a woman who then bears twin sons.

That's the story … isn't it?" A glint of deadly steel and Yamato was out, pointing directly at Arkham. Tayler eeped. " …. Leave me. I won't tell you a third time." Vergil commanded, the silent threat

dripping from his reply. Arkham studied Vergil for a moment then placed his fingers at the tip of the blade. "People .. inherently fear-" he stabbed his thumb at the very tip, dragging the thumb down the

sword as he spoke "evil. However … occasionally, a person may be seduced by evil." Vergil looked up at him, then slowly pulled Yamato away. "... what are you getting at?" he asked, sliding his katana

back into its sheath. Tayler lessened her grip on his arm, eyes fixed on Arkham. " Share with me, the story of Sparda... " he replied softly, bowing his head. Vergil studied him for a moment more then

turned, "... let's go, Tayler." She nodded and followed him, glancing at Arkham as they left.

The rain was pouring again. Steam rose from Kortniee's bare skin as it came down on her and Dante. She held tight as he took a turn on the slick road. Soon, the office was in view and they parked in

the alley way. The pipes coughed and Dante hopped off. Kortniee soon followed and headed for the large double doors. The lights inside were off. ? Did Vergil and Tay head out? If they did they

would've left a message of some sort. As she got closer the noticed that the door was ajar. They didn't lock it? Dante came up behind her, "What's taking so long? Get inside already." "Something isn't

right, Dante." she said, gesturing to the door. He looked around her and saw the door. There was nothing of important value here … but why would his brother leave the door like that? He looked up

and pushed the door slightly. Nothing inside moved. The only sound was the door creaking open. Kortniee looked inside, she heard one of Dante's gun click. He walked forward, gun in front of him, his

eyes scanning the large office. Nothing seemed to missing or moved. The desk seemed to be a little ran sacked like it usually was but other than that everything was fine. Kortniee walked past him and

looked around. No sign showed that anything happened. For quite awhile. How long were they gone? Where were Vergil and Tayler? Then something clicked in the back of her mind. No. It's already

beginning isn't it? A lump slowly formed in her throat and she dashed to the door leading upstairs. " ! Kortniee? What's wrong?" Dante called, starting to follow her. Kortniee bolted up the stairs and

slammed her bedroom door open. Tayler's belongings still remained. Only a few things were missing among the room. Her heart sank to her stomach .. then through the floor. She's gone.

…...

"_You know the day will come, Kort." Tayler said, as she brushed her hair. Kortniee winced at her words. Vergil would be leaving his younger brother behind to find power left behind by their father. Soon after _

_they'd bump into each other then … Temi-ni-gru. This all meant that Tayler would leave her … and they would become enemies. "I know." she replied sadly, looking down at the floor. Tayler looked at her. She _

_knew exactly what she was thinking. "Kortniee, we'll always be best friends." she said, trying to comfort her. Kortniee shook her head, "I could never hurt you. Even if we weren't friends anymore." Tayler sighed _

_softly and ran a hand through her hair. "Why? Why would you go, Tay?" Kortniee asked, not looking at her. Tayler thought it over for a moment. " … I love him, Kortniee. I do. Even though he's cold towards me I _

_still do." she replied softly, gripping the blanket on the bed softly. Kortniee chuckled, "You've always been attracted to the jerk-offs." Tayler giggled. Kortniee laughed and turned to her, "I have something for you." _

_She stood up and made her way over to the large dresser. After rummaging through the drawers she pulled out a small paper bag. What could that be? Tayler turned towards her on the bed. Kortniee sat down, _

_"Close your eyes." "Aaw! Come on!" she pouted. "Do it. Or you won't get it." Kortniee added, smiling. Tayler sighed and did as she was told. She heard small clinking and Kortniee's warm hands go around her _

_neck, feeling small cold steel on her skin. " Oook... now open!" she said. Tayler opened them and looked towards the mirror. A small necklace rested upon her chest. A clear heart reflecting a blue, around it were _

_wings and a crown on top of the heart. She smiled and turned to Kortniee, who chuckled and gestured to hers. The very same only the heart was a deep crimson. "Thank you, Kort!" she squealed as she tackled _

_her in an enormous hug. Kortniee laughed, bracing herself. "It's a promise." Kortniee replied, hugging her tight, "No matter what, we'll always be friends." Tayler smiled and squeezed, "Always! That's a promise!" _

_Kortniee coughed, "Hun, your grip is killing me!" "Oops! Sorry!" she laughed and let go. Kortniee just laughed in reply. _

_ Always._

_ That's a promise._

_ …..._

Kortniee walked to the dresser, the drawers had been opened and some of its contents were missing. She looked up to the mirror and noticed an envelope upside down on the surface of the dresser.

From the looks of it there was something inside. She picked it up and turned it over. Two words were scribbled on the front. Two words she never wanted to see.

_ I'm sorry._

She ripped the top of the envelope open and tilted it towards her hand. A flash of blue, the cold thing landed in her palm. Her heart stopped. Tayler's blue heart sat there, cold as ice. Kortniee's hand

went numb. Tears fell down her cheeks, evaporating away. Tayler was gone. She left behind her promise. Kortniee clenched it. Vergil must have made her leave it behind. No attachments. Bastard. Her

fingers gripped the heart tighter. "Kort? You ok?" Dante asked from the doorway. She turned to him, eyes red. "She's gone.." she whispered, trembling. Dante looked around. Tayler gone? Why was

that? Did Vergil have some sort of plan? He let it slide. His brother was a big boy, he didn't need to worry. Of course Tayler would follow. She was his fan. But I guess this sudden leaving was hurting

Kortniee bad. He scratched his head, he wasn't sure what to do to help her. "H-Hold me … please." she said, seeming to answer his question. He nodded and made his way over, embracing her.

Kortniee was shocked that he did as she asked, but she loved it. She loved him. Finally, without holding back, she sobbed into his warm chest. He just stood there, holding her tightly. She wailed and

he rubbed her back.

It begins...


	10. Chapter 10

**The Beginning Of It All**

Kortniee sat at the desk, looking over the blue heart in her palm. Tracing the edges softly. "It's been nearly a year." she thought sadly, her heart aching. Suddenly, Dante kicked through the bathroom door and made his way to the pizza on the pool table. "Did he come yet with the pay?" he asked, slurping up some melted cheese that was falling off the slice. Kortniee shook her head, "Not yet." Dante cursed and sat on the desk, chewing angrily. Then the double doors opened and in came a fat Italian. "Hey Dante! You here-! Ah, good. I got you and girlie's pay." he said, pulling out a fat envelope and waving it with a smile. Kortniee put the heart in her pocket and went up to him, "About damn time, Enzo." She went to pluck the envelope from his hands but he pulled it back. "Pay the price, girlie." he cooed and puckered his lips slightly. Kortniee's eye twitched and cracked him in the jaw, sending him out the doors. The envelope fell into her open hand, "You're lucky that was my left." She heard Dante chuckle and stand up. "Thanks, sweets." he said and picked the envelope out of her hands, he started counting the money inside. Kortniee blushed and went to grab a slice of pizza. " 49, 000 … 50,000. It's all here." Dante announced with a smile, he waved it and put it in his back pocket. She chewed, "Can we tell Enzo to take a hike? PLEASE?" He scratched his head and picked up the last slice, "He brings us the good jobs, sweets. Until we can get on our own two feet again, he stays. " Kortniee pouted. He stuck the pizza in his mouth and let it hang as he looked at the fresh crisp bills in the envelope, "Bills, debits, and bar is all paid for now." Suddenly, he was knocked over. The envelope and his pizza gone. Kortniee was on top of him, the money in her back pocket and pizza in hand. She took a bite, teasing him. "This money is going to pay the bills and debits. But after that the rest goes to the bank. No bars. Last time you proposed to a mop." she said, chewing slowly. Dante glared up at her and grumbled, " Damn woman … stealing MY pizza." She giggled, " Oh, you'll live." After she swallowed the last of the pizza she got up and made her way to the desk, grabbing some papers. "I'll go pay these and go to Pizza1 to pay the tab. I'll be back soon." Dante sat up and scratched his head. Damn woman. He worked hard for that money. He lost his motorcycle at the mission. His baby! She refused to use the payment to buy a new one. "Are you're legs broken?" she asked at the time, crossing her arms. Dante rolled his eyes and walked away; limping.  
Kortniee grabbed her black coat and made her way to the doors, "Be good. Don't make a mess." He sighed and stood up, "Yeah. Yeah, what are you my mom?" She chuckled and opened the door, Enzo stood there. "Hey! You broke three teeth! You'll pay for tha-" he begun to say when she kneed him and kicked him aside. "I don't waste my time on shit like you, Enzo. Get out of here or I'll scorch you like last time. " she said, her red eyes burning with the urge to burn the Italian alive.

The fire demon walked past him in the alley way. He watched her as the the clouds parted and the sun shined off her now copper brown hair. The fate that would await her would surely kill her. What a shame for him to waste such a good chess piece. Vergil and Dante were his Kings. His daughter, Mary, his Queen. Tayler the Bishop and Kortniee the Knight. All the pieces would be used in this game. To make him become a full fledged demon. Nothing could stop him. He waited a few moments before he stepped out into the light on the street and made his way to the unnamed office. He stopped and looked upon the doors and then looked at the sky. By the end of the day, the sky would be blood red. He could hear the screams of the weak humans and the roar of demons. He , Arkham, would watch it all burn. When it would all be destroyed he would build his dark empire. Rule of the world. A smile played at his lips but he pushed it away. He looked to the doors and walked inside.

Vergil stood in front of the under ground tower of Temi-Ni-Gru, Tayler close beside him. "You should take out any obstacles, Vergil." Arkham had said. So far nothing seemed odd about the front courtyard of the tower. Tayler looked around, "Uh … Vergil." He felt her grip his arm and soon enough demons arose from the ground. He scanned and made some calculations in his head. Twenty seconds tops. Tayler looked up at him. "Run to the stairs when I say." he said, glancing at her for a brief second. She nodded and got ready to run. The demons came closer, their groans agonizing to Tayler's ears. Their scythes gleaming in the torch light of the tower. She could see her face in the deadly metal. "Now!" Vergil said plainly, Tayler ran for it. Although she never looked back, she could hear the slicing of flesh and smell the blood being spilled. When she reached the top of the steps she realized there was hair on her shoulders. Her hair. She reached to her shoulder and picked some of it off. Vergil must of miscalculated slightly. She was extremely lucky. With a sigh, she began to brush it off. Feeling the back of her head she realized how short it was. She shrugged, she was going to cut it anyways. Turning around, she watched as Vergil cut the demons down two at a time. He moved with such grace and ease, it was almost like a dance. A dance of blood. His hair was down now, slightly dripping with demon blood. At first glance, you would think it was Dante, but once you looked into those cold blue eyes you know it's Vergil. Vergil roared as he slashed through the last of the demons. After the demons were cut he flicked his sword and slipped into it's sheath behind him. Silence. Then the demons split in half. Slowing turning into sand Vergil sleeked his hair back with a _Hmph_ and made his way the top of the stairs. When he reached the top she stood beside him, looking over the huge door. " … it begins." Vergil said plainly and headed for the door. Tayler following him closely. "No turning back now." she thought.

Kortniee walked back to the office. All the bills had been paid and Andy at the pizza parlor had taken care of Dante's tab. All was covered and accounted for. She even deposited the rest of it to the bank, keeping some on hand for groceries later that day. Suddenly, something grabbed her shoulder. A rough, clawed hand. Instinct kicked in and she set her body aflame. The screeching behind her confirmed it was a demon. A grin came across her lips, the smell of burnt flesh and blood exciting her. Then a familiar face popped in her mind. The pained face of a man. A little boy's screaming in the distance. The smell of her home burning and the rubble falling down … blood sprayed across the floor from the fallen rubble. Hot tears spilling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry! Dad don't go! I'm sorry!" her thoughts screamed, then suddenly she was pulled into reality when a flying door hit the burning demon. She blinked, tears threatening to drip from her eyes. She wiped them and looked to the office to see Dante. She saw him throw his sword up and get his coat on with blinding speed then catch the fallen blade. If he hadn't his head would've been cut in half. He seemed pissed and pointed Rebellion at the demons that were now behind her, "I hope you have enough to cover all of this!" He stormed down the stairs and started to get to work. Kortniee blinked and shrugged then walked inside but stopped. Horrified, she scanned the destroyed office. What. The. Hell. Happened here? She stormed inside. Desk was tipped over, papers scattered across the wooden floors. The expensive pool table was cut in half. One piece in the wall and the other where Dante's drums were. The jukebox coughed up the last of the song then gave out. Kortniee's anger rose. The meter exploding. "DANTE!" she shrieked, and turned to the street. "I don't have time for that! Shut the hell up and help me!" he replied quickly as he sliced down the last demon before another huge one appeared. She growled and focused her anger on the demon. Her eyes slightly burned and the demon caught on fire, the small ball of flame growing bigger and bigger inside it until it swallowed by it. Dante panted and sheathed his sword, " 'bout damn time." Kortniee stomped over and glared up at him, "What the hell were you thinking? You messed u-" A rumble shook the earth and the arch of the office caved in over the entrance. " … DESTROYED the office!" she finished, fists clenched. Dante sighed and rolled his eyes, " We have bigger problems now, babe. Like since when could so many demons appear here of all places." Kortniee was about to answer when the ground shook again. This time it continued to shake the earth beneath them. Cars started moving slightly and signs fell. People screamed in surprise. Dante stood his ground with ease and caught Kortniee as she stumbled. She held onto him tight as she look up to see a tower rising from the ground. Her eyes widened. Temi-ni-gru. Shit. "You hear that?" Dante asked, face puzzled. Kortniee blinked and listened hard. " WHEEEEEEEEEEE! I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM HERE!" cried a voice. ! Kortniee knew that voice. "Tayler!" she called and began to struggle away from Dante. He held on tight. Not wanting her to hurt herself due to the shaking ground. Kortniee's heart pounded against her ribs. Tayler was ok .. and she wasn't far. Now was her chance to save her from that heartless bastard Vergil. Dante seemed to read her mind and watched closely as he watched his elder brother rise above them. What is he planning now? The rumbling stopped. Everything around them was destroyed. People scrambled about, running to their cars or hailing a taxi. Dante and Kortniee stood, looking up at the tower. "No doubt you got something fun planned for me. Right Vergil!" Dante shouted, smirking. Kortniee could already tell … that this was going to be one hell of a party.


	11. Chapter 11

**Down, Fido!**

Kortniee looked up at the tower once more. "Oh damn.." was all she could say. Dante scratched his head and adjusted his coat, "Well, better get started." With that he walked forward toward the tower. Kortniee checked her weapons on her then suddenly she felt a slight itch in her nose. " Ah... Ah... ACHOO!" she sneezed, a rumble soon followed. She froze and turned. The office's arch above the door fell. Slowly, she turned and saw Dante's staring at the office in utter shock. Oh crap, he's going to kill me. She slowly tip toed past him and ran for it. "KOOOORRRTTTNIIIEEEEEE!" yelled the angry Sparda twin. Without looking back, she ran for the entrance of the Temi-Ni-Gru.

"Hey Vergil?" Tayler asked, hanging over the couch upside down. Everything had been going just fine since Vergil raised the tower. Nothing bad at least. Vergil was standing at the edge of the tower, looking over the city. But he never stopped looking at one area of it. Tayler raised a brow and got up, "What's so interestin, Vergil?" When she saw she gasped. Dante and Kortniee were making their way to the base of the tower. She smiled softly, of course she'd come. Kortniee was probably pissed at Vergil and all that. Funny how they both knew the consequences of coming here and yet...

"Tayler." Vergil said. She looked up at him. "... remember, you left behind everything. When you see HER again, you will be enemies. Understand?" he said plainly, eyes never leaving the fighting duo below. He knew Dante would come here. His younger brother couldn't resist the challenge. As for Kortniee, she would always follow him. When she reached the tower, he'd kill her. Plain and simple. He knew Tayler wouldn't be able to so he had to do the dirty work. Vergil turned from the edge and walked towards the center. Tayler continued to watch Dante and Kortniee fighting on the street. They seemed to be struggling, but after an explosion of flames it was soon over. Tayler could feel the heat from where she stood. She watched as the two entered the tower, into the hands (or paws in this case) of Cerberus.

"Damn it Kortniee, you charred my coat!" Dante complained as he swatted at the small flame on the brim of his coat tail. She rolled her eyes and walked forward towards the entrance. The closer she got the colder the air. Dante soon followed, cursing under his breath. "Damn its a bit chilly in here." he said, then wrapped an arm around Kortniee's shoulder, "better keep close. Y'know, to stay warm~." Kortniee faced blazed and she shrugged off his arm, "Hey, you're the one who's gonna need to cool down in a minute." As if on cue, a large boom shook the area. Small icicles fell from the rooftop. Dante looked and saw a mass of ice moving. Ice? No, a three headed DOG. A smile played across his lips. Now this looks fun. He walked forward, as did Kortniee, and watched as the giant dog roared. Each head had different colored eyes. Red, green, and blue. Interesting. "Leave now human!" it demanded, pounding his paw on the ground. "Oh, so you can talk? What other tricks can you do?" Dante asked, hands on hips. "Oh! I know!" Kortniee shouted. "How about... playing dead?" she said as she made a finger gun and shot herself in the head. Cerberus didn't like that at all, "You'll regret this you worm!" Not much a threat when he was tugging at his chains, not able to reach the joking couple. Did I say couple? Oh come on, you saw it coming. Anyways...

"Aw, if you play dead-" Kortniee said as she formed a fire ball in her hand," I'll give you a nice treat! Extra hot." Cerberus howled and froze the door behind them. "I think it's time I took you for a walk." Dante said, clapping his hands," Come on! Let's go!" With that, Dante and Kortniee charged forward toward the pissed off puppy.

"Tayler, go inform the broth-" Vergil began to say but was suddenly interrupted by a loud howling. Cerberus. "Wh-what happened?" Tayler exclaimed as she ran to the edge of the tower. The howling echoed to the top of the tower. Cerberus was dead? Tayler ran down the stairs and made her way to the security room. (Ok, maybe the tower didn't have one but hey it's a fan fiction right?) She slammed the door open and flipped a TV to channel 02. Kortniee and Dante stood before a glowing blue orb. He IS dead! Tayler pressed the intercom button.

"YOU KILLED MY PUPPY!" Tayler whined. Kortniee jumped at the sudden shout. The tower had a intercom? She looked around. "He was a good dog! Why'd you go and kill him, Kort?" Tayler demanded. Dante raised a brow. Oh boy. There was a sound of struggle then Vergil's voice came across the intercom, "I'll get you a new one." They could hear Tayler screech with glee as she skipped away. Dante and Kortniee traded glances then shrugged. Suddenly the ice barrier shattered and a huge motorcycle came in. Kortniee dodged some pieces of ice and Dante took a step back. The rider had black hair cut in a pixie like fashion, when she turned her head a gleam of red and blue caught Kortniee's attention. Ugh, not her. Jesus Christ why NOW? The rider glanced from her to Dante. "Hey sweets. Didn't you get an invitation?" Dante mocked, walking towards her. Kortniee stepped foraward, "Dante-" But it was too late, the rider pulled her rocket launcher and without turning, fired at Dante. Kortniee panicked and ran forward, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to make it. But then Dante back flipped and put his feet on the rocket and rode it around the vast room. Shouting with glee. Kortniee watched in awe then she smacked her forehead. Oh my Sparda, really? Soon the roof of the room exploded and Dante landed with a "Whoo!". Next thing you knew, the rider spun her bike around and rode at Dante, jumping at the last second into the new opening. Kortniee walked over to Dante as he kept gazing at the hole. "Come on, lover boy." she said with disgust as she walked forward. Dante looked at her. Lover boy? Why would she think that? Then it hit him. Oh yeah. He shrugged and followed her into the entrance hall of the tower.

"So Dante." Kortniee began, walking down a hall, gun in hand. She scanned the area ahead of her. It seemed this room was demon free but she kept her guard up regardless. "Yeah?" he said, walking a little behind her, hands in pockets. "Who do you think that chick was?" she asked. She wanted to see what he thought. Lady may be one of the most bad ass girl in DMC but … why did she feel like she had competition? I mean, sure, she supported DanteXLady back home but now... "She's hot." he said plainly, "Why you ask?" Kortniee winced. Shit. "Just wondering, but I asked who you thought she was. Not if she was attractive.." Men. Is that ALL they ever think about? How good looking a woman was? If so … what did Dante think of her? WAIT! WHY was she thinking of this? She shook her head. What matters is on the inside. Besides, she doubt that Dante would ever feel for her that way. Not in her lifetime … which was going to last awhile. "Well .. she's obviously a demon hunter like us." he said, he held his chin in a thinking way. "She could possibly be a demon too... she's one hot demon though." Dante said, nodding his head. Kortniee's eye twitched. I wish I could shoot him in the head. But that'll ruin one her favorites scenes. With all the will in her body she put her gun in her hip hilt and continued down the hall. Dante watched her walk faster ahead of him. What was her deal? She was acting weirder and weirder by the day and that really didn't take much. But lately... its just damn odd. She seemed more … protective of him. Is it because … "..nah. She's even more insane than I thought." he thought, scratching his head. Then again .. she DID burn his PlayBoy magazines under his floorboard under the couch. That day was remember able.

But despite all that, she still stood by him. That made him .. happy? He followed her into a teal door. Now that he thought about, she was on his mind a lot lately. Why was that? Suddenly, he saw his reflection in a broken mirror. His white hair was disheveled and his ice blue eyes gleamed. But what got him wondering was the look he had on his face. It was the very same look his father, Sparda, gave to his mother when they were together. Like she was the light in his world. The sunshine to his fields, and if she asked he would burn in Hell forever for her. He remembered that when his mother smiled Sparda seemed to wince, as if she held his heartstrings in her delicate hands. His father and mother had a love that couldn't be broken by ANYTHING, and this was the same look he had now. But how? At who? Was it- "Dante! I need to some help here!" Kortniee shouted, as she kicked a demon in the face. Dante looked. Oh. Right. Demons. He shook his head and ran at them, Rebellion in hand.

Tayler twirled a chess piece in her hand, leaning her head on the other. It had been two hours since Kortniee and Dante entered the tower successfully. How long before Tayler had to- "Your turn." Vergil said, looking at her. Tayler blinked, "eh? Oh! Right!" Cue sweat drop. She looked over the chess board. Being around Vergil helped her learn how to play chess a lot better. Not that she was interested really, she did it to do something with him. When they first ran off all they did was read together. But she wanted to do more with him. The chess idea came from that one time in the beaches of Miami.

…...

_"Hey Vergil!" Tayler said as she plopped on the couch next to him. Vergil was looking over the chess board with deep thought. She looked as well, but all she saw were a bunch of chess pieces in random places. "You must really like chess, huh?" she asked, looking at him. His ice blue eyes looked to her, " … I suppose. It passes the time." He moved the Bishop closer to the other side of the board. After watching him move pieces around she yawned and leaned on him. Surprisingly, he didn't nudge her off. He continued to look over his chess set. Tayler nuzzled his shoulder, enjoying his warmth. She wished this would never end. That Arkham would vanish from their lives and they could stay here near the ocean in this quiet beach house. But she knew that wouldn't happen. She might as well make the time worth while. "Hey Vergil." she said as she got up and pulled a chair up to the small table. Vergil glanced up at her, "Hmm?" She plopped down and leaned forward over the board, "Can you teach me?" Vergil looked up, slight surprise in his eyes." You … You want to learn this?" he asked. What was wrong with her? Wouldn't she rather ask him to swimming like last night? Or try to convince him to go Scuba diving, trusting her to give him air and all that without scuba gear? She nodded quickly, "Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" She wanted to spend time with him in any way possible. Even if it meant learning this complicated board game. Vergil sat up then rubbed his hands on his pants, "Alright. I'll start with the basics." With that he reset the board and began to teach her._

…...

"Checkmate!" she proclaimed, throwing her arms up in triumph. A smile played at Vergil's lips. She was getting better. That's good. Tayler smiled big at him. These were moments that she loved the most. Suddenly Arkham walked in, "Vergil … they are almost here." Tayler gasped softly. Now? Vergil stood and grabbed Yamato, which was leaning against the set. "Let's go, Tayler." he said plainly, and walked past Arkham out the door. Tayler watched him go for a moment then looked at Arkham. He was smirking slightly. She growled and got up, following Vergil.


	12. Chapter 12

**We're the worst cheerleaders ever..**

Rain. Kortniee hated the rain. It always put her in a bad mood. Also it was a sign. In all video games and stories when the protagonist was heading an important battle it

usually started raining mysteriously. (All video gamers know this well.) She knew this was the first battle among the three times Dante would have to fight his brother. As

they made their way up the rain hit her pale skin, steam leaving it. Dante on the other hand was getting soaked. The giant tapestries that hung on either side of them blew in

the wind. A giant door stood before them. Kortniee stopped. ! Dante turned, "Kort? What's up?" She stood looking at the door. This was it. When she passed this it would all

go down hill. Dante walked to her, "Kooort?" He waved a hand in front of her face, "You're not backing out on me are you?" "Never, sir." said a voice. "We'll stick by you until

the end!" said another. Dante growled and looked behind him to the two swords on his back, "Didn't I tell you NO TALKING?" The voices stopped immediately. He looked to

her again. Kortniee blinked and looked up to him. "Ah? No. No, I'm fine." she said with a smile. Dante looked at her. She was lying, it was obvious. He leaned forward and

pressed his forehead to hers. She froze, staring at his lips. Her heart started pounding. "Hmm.. seems you don't have a fever. Then again it's too hard to tell since you're so

hot." he smirked, winking at her. With that he turned and walked to the door, opening it with ease. Kortniee watched him go, hand on her forehead. What did he mean by

that? Did he really … Kortniee shook her head and ran after him, the rain now pouring.

Tayler made a barrier around herself as the rain came down. Vergil stood beside her, hands on Yamato, looking out to the burning city. She looked up to him, "... Vergil?" He

didn't answer. "You still think this is a good idea? Getting you're Father's power? I mean .. maybe he sealed it away for a reason." she asked. Maybe this would change his

mind. Even if it screwed up the _Devil May Cry_ time line but at least she would get to be with him longer. " … I'm not changing my mind if that is what you're wanting." he said

plainly, "If you're worried about me, don't." She winced then looked out to the city. Vergil looked at her from the side. He could see small tears form in her eyes. Now he felt

guilty. He lifted her chin up with his hand and looked into her eyes. The blue color of her eyes gleaming in the moon's pale light. Tayler's heart pounded, what was he planning

on doing? The answer to her question came soon after, when Vergil's lips pressed against hers. Her eyes widened. Holy crap. He .. HE was KISSING her! Her heart fluttered

and she closed her eyes. His lips were shy, tender. Holding her lips delicately with his. Not wanting to scare her. He must have not much experience with this but she didn't

either. So it didn't matter. All that mattered was this. This close touch that she only dreamed of. She kissed him back, careful not to scare him away. He held her chin more

tightly, kissing her deeper. Tayler's world was spinning. Everything around her melted. There was no fire. There was no Arkham. There was no Kortniee or Dante, no

screaming. No nothing. The world centered around them alone, nothing mattered her now. Only this. Sadly, he pulled away. His warm breath against her mouth. He rested his

forehead to hers, he wrapped an arm around her. Holding her tight, as if afraid she'd run. Tayler smiled warmly and closed her eyes. For a long time they stood there. Vergil

listened to her human heart racing in her chest which made him blush slightly. How could this human make him so happy? Like hell he'll ever know. Suddenly he heard her

say something. "What was that?" he whispered. Silence. "I said.." she began, looking up at him, "I love you, Vergil." Shock took him. He could feel his cheeks redden. She

waited for him to reply, when his lips parted to speak a voice took over his. "You sure know how to throw a party!" a familiar voice called. Vergil closed his eyes then lifted his

head up. "You showed up." he said simply, looking at his younger brother. Dante and Kortniee stood on the other side of the stone roof. Kortniee was steaming behind him,

due to her hot skin. "No food. No drinks. Nothin. You're a poor host, bro." Dante said walking forward. Vergil turned and walked forward as well, "My sincerest apology,

brother. I was so eager to see. I couldn't concentrate and make proper preparations for the bash." Vergil replied, watching Dante closely. Dante turned, a smirk on his face,

"Whatever. At any rate, it's been a whole year since we last met." He opened his arms, "How about a kiss for your little brother? .. Or better yet-" Dante drew his gun," how

about a kiss from this?" Silence. Thunder shook the tower. Kortniee looked up and saw Tayler. A small lump formed in her throat. There she was, her best friend. Their eyes

locked. Tayler felt slightly ashamed, why? Was it because she left her friend in the dust? Leaving Kortniee worried sick? She bit her lip. This was for Vergil. They talked about

this. She looked away. Kortniee's heart hurt. I guess it really was over between them. Kortniee clenched her fist tight. No. She wouldn't believe it. Never. Dante broke the

silence, "So-" he glanced at Tayler then to Vergil, "this is what they call a happy family reunion eh?" Vergil glanced to Kortniee then to his brother," .. you got that right." With

that he clicked his word open and the fight began.

Tayler watched as Vergil fought his own brother to the death. She felt like she had to do something. She looked to Kortniee, she hadn't moved. That meant they weren't

fighting now. Good. It was too soon. She grit her teeth then cupped her hands around her mouth, "Go Vergil!" ! The hell was she doing? Kortniee snarled then shouted,

"Dante! Slash that cold expression off his face!" Tayler glared, how could she say that? After that they shouted and cheered for the twins. Basically, throwing one insult at the

other.

"Teach him how to be a real man, Vergil!"

"Beat his snooty ass!"

"Guns are for sissys!"

"Real men can handle their beer!"

"Give that 'Pirate King' a what for!"

"Would you guys SHUT UP?" Dante yelled, as he swung his sword at Vergil. Kortniee growled and dug her feet deeper in the ground, hoping It would her back a little.

Suddenly, the two brothers finally separated, both panting hard. Vergil's hair down in his face. The rain now pouring harder. Dante looked to his brother then charged at him,

Rebellion dragging behind him. Vergil stood his ground and deflected it. After a few colliding hits Dante twirled his sword and went to stab his brother. Vergil deflected it and

flipped Yamato in his hand and used the butt of it to hit Dante in the stomach, sending him flying. Dante swung his sword desperately making Vergil stumble, Dante slammed

against a stone column. "Dante!" Kortniee panicked and started making her way to him. Dante glared at her. She stopped. Dante looked up and grabbed Ebony, shooting at

Vergil. His brother smirked and twirled his blade, catching all the bullets and laying them in a line on the ground, then hitting them back at Dante. He slashed the air in front

of him and the bullets split and shot off in different places. The twins panted. Tayler watched in awe.

"Why do you refuse to gain power?" Vergil asked, panting, " The power of our father, Sparda?" Dante used Rebellion to get up, "Father?" He chuckled, "I don't have a father."

He chuckled more. "I just don't like you... that's all." he finished, smirking at his older brother. Vergil gritted his teeth. What a bother. Dante raised his blade and roared as he

hit Vergil, but his brother deflected it and held it up. The sword grinding against each other, the space between them soon red. The girls could only watch as the brothers

pushed each other back and forth until finally Vergil swung his sword up and Rebellion was sent flying. Dante went to dodge but Vergil stabbed him through his stomach.

"NO!" Kortniee screamed, frozen in shock. She tried to move but her legs wouldn't listen. Dante. Bleeding. Her eyes widened in horror. "Foolishness, Dante." Vergil said,

jerking the sword deeper, " Foolishness. Might controls everything." He twisted his katana deeper, "And without strength, you cannot protect anything." He glanced to

Kortniee, who was shaking like a leaf. He grabbed a hold of Dante's shoulder and gripped it tightly, "Let alone yourself." With that said, he yanked Yamato out. As Dante fell

Vergi l grabbed the perfect amulet from Dante's neck. "DANTE!" Kortniee shouted, this time she ran to him. Kneeling next to him, she lifted him up slightly. "No. No. NO." she

pleaded, stroking his hair out of his face. She knew this would happen but the whole shock of it was nerve racking. Vergil watched Kortniee held Dante's bloody body close

then looked at the amulet in his hand. He then slicked his hair back and turned away. He started walking away when he grabbed the fallen Rebellion. Kortniee held Dante

tight, "Wake up... damn it WAKE UP!" She hiccuped, stroking his tainted white hair. Tayler watched as Vergil walked away then turned suddenly, aiming the sword at

Kortniee's back. ! "Vergil NO!" Tayler screamed as she began to run forward. But she was too late, blood splattered the stone floor. Vergil stared in shock, the tip of blade was

held in the hand of Kortniee's. The tip turning bright red and steaming. "That's. ENOUGH." she said, yanking the sword out of his hand. She stabbed the sword into the ground

beside Dante and held him tight. He stepped back. Kortniee was quick. Too bad he couldn't get rid of her now. He looked to Tayler. "Do you have it?" a voice asked. Vergil

turned to see Arkham, "Yes. Now the spell Sparda cast will be broken." He turned and walked to Tayler, who hugged him. Arkham observed the bleeding younger brother and

crying fire she devil. A small smile played at his lips but he wiped it away and turned making his way to the edge of the tower. Kortniee sobbed and looked over Dante's face.

His eyes open, the fire in his ice blue eyes dying. This couldn't be happening. She wanted tell him. She leaned forward and leaned her forehead against his, "I'm sorry, Dante."

She closed her eyes and sniffed. " .. I love you." she whispered. Suddenly, a pulse went through his body. Kortniee jerked up and looked at him. "Dante?" she asked.

Suddenly the water and blood beneath them burst and shot up. Rebellion sent flying. Kortniee fell back. There was a roar of anger and a flash of red that headed toward

Vergil. Tayler looked past Vergil and saw it, "V-Vergil!" As if he saw it coming, Vergil turned and opened Yamato enough to block Dante's fist, which was now halfway through

it. Blood sprayed on Vergil's face, he smirked. "I see, a devil inside you has awakened as well." Kortniee sat up and looked to the twins. He alright. She let out a sigh of relief.

Dante growled and bared his teeth, twisting his hand so he gripped the katana. Then he lifted it up, sending Vergil into a front flip. As soon as he landed he aimed his blade at

Dante's throat, since Dante was now staring at Tayler with the same murderous look. "Wait!' Arkham shouted. Dante froze. Vergil glanced at Arkham then back his brother.

"We should leave." Arkham added. Tayler shook off the shock then stumbled over to Vergil, who held her beside him. "We have all that we need." Arkham said as he turned to

walk away. Dante turned slowly and started walking towards them at a zombie like speed, a light pulsing from him. His breathing heavy. Vergil watched him for a moment

then took Tayler's arm and swung her on his back then leapt off the side of the tower. Arkham looked at Dante, smiled, and followed after them. Dante just continued walking,

his eyes half open. Kortniee stumbled up and made her way towards him. "Dante?" she asked, reaching out to him. Suddenly he stopped. She looked at him. What the … ?

Dante threw his head and arms back and yelled in agony. His body transformed into that of a devil, a red aura surrounding him. Kortniee shielded her eyes. Damn, he's awake

now. After a moment the light died and he was back to his old body. He fell to the ground, the water around him quickly dyed of blood. " ! Dante!" Kortniee shouted as she

ran over, lifting him from the ground. She smiled weakly as she noticed him breathing. He's alright. He's ok. "Dante? Dante can you hear me?" she asked, stroking some hair

out of his eyes. Silence. Then suddenly his eyes pried open, his icy blue eyes gleaming. "You're insane." he coughed, " For loving me." Kortniee's eyes widened.

Shit, he heard her.


	13. Chapter 13

**On my own for now**

Blood continued to spill from him, Kortniee was panicking now. How could she stop the blood? Dante coughed and tried to sit up. "Oh no, you don't." she said, pushing him down, " you need to rest." "No time to rest, sweets." he replied, his voice croaky. Time was wasting. He had to stop Vergil. If he couldn't no one could. He looked up at her, her red eyes gleaming from the small tears forming in them. Oh hell, he never wanted to see her cry because of him again. He reached up and wiped a tear that dripped, "You big baby. Now isn't the time to cry." Kortniee smiled weakly and wiped her eyes. Dante smirked weakly then sat up, struggling to stand. Kortniee helped him out, a hand on his back to reassure she'd catch him if he fell. He put a hand up and she backed off. It seemed he was a lot better than he was a moment ago. There was a hum coming from him. Kortniee knew it was his demon powers which finally awoke in him. She smiled as he walked forward, straightening his back. "So what now, Dante?" she asked, following. Dante thought about it for a moment as he stopped at the edge of tower looking down. Silence. He looked at his hand then looked back down... and jumped. ! Oh hell no! Kortniee ran to the edge to see his white hair and red coat billowing behind him as he fell, killing demons at the same time. She sighed. He never changed. Suddenly, the tower shook and a large roar soon followed. She stumbled and grabbed a statue for support. Dante was sailing through the air, sword in front of him, like he was Superman. Kortniee giggled then saw him get swallowed by a flying serpent. O.O …. Kortniee stared in utter shock. " …. DANTE!" she screamed then ran across the tower to the stairs.

A young woman walked in front of the tower looking about. "Where was he?" she thought, gripping the gun in her hand. "I shot him twice in the head and yet he still walks around with that big mouth of his." Mary gritted her teeth at the memory, when that half demon caught her and his little girlfriend kept telling him to drop her. Oh he did, after Mary shot him that is. TWICE. Suddenly, a painful roar filled the air and she looked up. A giant serpent like demon was falling from the sky … right above her. She stumbled back and fell as the creature landed onto the ground, spreading dust everywhere. After coughing out the dirt, Mary stood up and held her gun up. Eyes never leaving the unmoving serpent demon. Everything was quiet for a moment then she heard something. She aimed her gun toward the gun and saw that the eye was moving. Not looking around but … bloating. She stepped closer to the creature and the eye exploded in blood. She stumbled back and point her gun at the thing that fell out. Her eyes widened. Dante looked at himself, "Ugh" As he brushed himself off Mary stepped forward. Dante smirked and walked forward, "So this is the next stage?" "Wait!" Mary shouted, gun aimed. Dante stopped, not this again. "If you're asking for a date.." he began, turning to her, "forget it. Cause I make it a point not to go out with women who shoot me-" he tapped his forehead, "in the head!" Mary sneered, "Date a demon?" She chuckled, "I'm not that desperate. Besides, I don't care for guys who stink like blood." Dante looked down at himself and sniffed under his arm, "You're right." "Dante!" a voice called. The duo turned to see Kortniee at the top of the steps; panting. "There you are! Are you alright?" she asked. Dante smiled, "I'm fine babe!" Mary looked at her to him. Are they a couple? Suddenly, movement caught her eye and she shot. A demon fell over. "Aw thanks." Dante said as he made his way to Kortniee, "I'll let you finish up here, Lady! Cuz I don't want to miss out on the party!" He blew a kiss to her then escorted Kortniee inside. Mary growled, "Who counted on you anyway?"

Kortniee covered her nose as they walked through the tower,"Dante... you smell horrid." He looked at her, his face smeared with blood. "It's not my fault I was stuck inside that monster. Jeez." he said, scratching his head. She gagged then coughed. They soon came across a large cavern with a running river and waterfall. Perfect! Kortniee grabbed Dante's hand and drug him over to the waterfall. "Wh-what the hell?" he said, trying to keep up with her. "Strip. Now." she commanded, taking his guns and sword. Dante tried grabbing them," Hey we're in the middle of a mission, babe! I ain't doing that!" Kortniee blushed, "Not like that you idiot! Wash off the blood!" Dante blinked then sighed, he stripped off his coat and boots. Kortniee made a pile of his stuff off to the side and began rinsing off his coat. Dante tossed his pants aside and got in the water, scrubbing his tainted white hair. It took all of Kortniee's will not to look over as she began to wash his pants, letting the coat dry over a small fire she started. So to keep her mind on task she thought of Tayler. What was she doing? Was she going to be ok? Would she really have to fight her soon? Kortniee sighed and put the pants over the fire. Picking up Dante's boots she scrubbed the top of them.

Their footsteps echoed through out the hall as Vergil and co. made their way to the door of the sealed gate. Tayler hung on to him as Arkham talked more about fear, the tower, and more fear. She thought about Kortniee and Dante back up on top of the tower. Was she ok? Was Dante alright? Well he had to be in order to- "Soon we will reach the lair of judgment." Arkham said as he approached the large door. Vergil and Tayler stood behind him, he watched Arkham's every move. "Temi-ni-gru will finally regain it's full function and lead us … into the Demon World." Arkham continued as he opened his book. He looked upon the door and put his hand to it. "The world where Sparda's power was sealed." he said, a slight mad look in his eyes, ".. and the one who will lift the incantation is you, his own son." Tayler gripped Vergil's arm more. Vergil continued to follow Arkham's moves without blinking, looking at the door occasionally. "It must be fate." Arkham chuckled. Sudden;y, a rumble shook the hall and locks started to unlock. They all watched as massive blocks moved and clicked into place. Arkham stepped aside as the doors opened and bowed slightly, allowing Vergil to go in first. Vergil looked at the door then walked forward. Halfway in he stopped, "... does that woman really bother you?" Arkham looked at him, "What are you talking abo-" "Why didn't you kill her?" Vergil asked. Tayler looked at him to Arkham. He was talking about Mar- .. Lady wasn't he? Kortniee talked about how she's the only non sluttish demon hunter in the whole Devil May Cry series. She had to agree with her. Lady was an awesome girl. To think Arkham was her dad. She shook her head at the scarring thought. Suddenly, Arkham grunted and dropped his book .. blood followed. Tayler's eyes widen as she saw Yamato gleam in Vergil's hand. "To further your study of the black arts you sacrificed your loving wife." Vergil said with a hint of disgust, " … to become a devil as well." Arkham coughed. "Knowing this I thought you'd be more useful to me," Vergil looked at him, " but I was wrong." He shoved and twisted the blade deeper into Arkham who coughed more and gasped for breath. "No wonder your attainment of power is incomplete." Vergil added. Arkham coughed some more then lifted his head up to Vergil; glaring. "What about you?" he asked, "You're incomplete being as well." Vergil glared. Arkham coughed more blood and it splattered on his book. "Both demon and human blood mingle through your veins." Arkham smirked, thinking he had the last laugh. " … shut up." Vergil replied and tore the katana from Arkham. Arkham's blood spewed and he clutched his wound. Tayler watched in horror as Vergil slowly put Yamato away, as soon as it clicked Arkham fell. "Now that the final door is open.. I have no more use for you." Vergil said plainly, then walked through the door. Tayler immediately followed. "Was that necessary, Vergil?" she asked, trying to keep up with him. "What? You WANTED him around?" he asked, looking ahead. Tayler pursed her lips, "Of course not! He gives me the creeps!" He nodded, "That's what I thought." Tayler sighed and finally caught up with him. Wonder what those two are doing now?


	14. Chapter 14

**Vampires are over rated …**

"God, you smell so much better." Kortniee said as they arrived on the other side of the waterfall. Dante rolled his eyes and shrugged his coat on his shoulders, "Whatever. Let's go." Kortniee sighed and followed him into the caverns. Lately since the battle Dante seems more focused. Less talkative, holy shit! It was … kind of odd. Kortniee looked about the cave and saw a small green glint to her left. Curiosity took over and she walked over. "Stay close, YOU might get lo-" Dante said, turning to her, only to find her gone. He sighed and went to look for her. What is with that chick? Seriously. Kortniee seems more absent minded than ever and thats usually nothing new but Jesus Christ. He soon came across a small drop in the floor leading into a small glowing cave. With a simple leap he landed next to Kortniee, who was staring into space like an idiot. "What is so amusing?" he asked, looking where she was. Among the stone walls were spots of green what ever is was which gave off a faint light. But the light was bright enough to light up her red eyes- Dante shook his head, why would he notice the color of her eyes? He looked around, small clouds of the green floated about them. They were like lanterns. He guessed he could see why she was fascinated by them. "Hey Dante?" she asked, still looking at the lights. "Yeah?" he replied simply. Silence. Kortniee looked down then looked back up to the small lights, "You think … Vergil REALLY wants this?" He blinked then looked at her. Of course Vergil wanted this. He was a power hungry jealous bastard! But .. he was still Dante's brother. The only family he had left. "He's a hard guy to read." he answered, hands on his hips. Kortniee looked at him then back. " … you think Tay is still my friend?" she asked. Silence again. What he suppose to tell her? He couldn't lie about it. He scratched his head in slight frustration, "Well... how should I know?" Kortniee winced slightly then looked down, "You're right. How should you know?" Damn it. Dante shifted on his feet. How WOULD he know? He doesn't have any real friends. Well, maybe if you counted Enzo. But Enzo was just a drunk Italian always wanting to split job money. He never sat and listened to Dante's problems. Kortniee always did. When he woke up from blood filled nightmares she was there. A slight smirk on her face, "Wittle Dante had a nightmawe again?" Maybe that 's what friends do. He didn't know. "Don't worry about it, Dante." she said, "I know deep down Tay still cares for me as I do for her." She gripped the heart pendant in her pocket. Tayler did care, or else she would've killed Kortiee on top of the tower without hesitation. Dante looked at her and chuckled softly. He loved that determination in her eyes. Fixed on the goal, never giving up. "Let's move on." she said then turned and leaped out of the cave. Dante chuckled and followed.

Tayler was lying on a worn out bed staring at the open ceiling. The stars were dim as usual but they seemed to be blinking out due to the dark clouds rolling in. She sighed and turned over towards Vergil who was sitting at a small desk, reading. " … what now Vergil?" she asked, rolling on her back head hanging off bed. Vergil looked up at her. "... I don't know." he answered simply, then looked back to his book. As he turned to the next page Tayler huffed and got up. "Where's Baldy?" she asked, sitting on the desk. He looked up, "He's making preparations and taking down obstacles for us." Tayler blushed slightly. He said "us" not "me". Tayler looked over him. Before she knew it he'd be gone. Stuck in Hell with the Prince of Darkness (NO, not Ozzi Osborne. Mundus is not THAT cool). Tortured and controlled until Mundus came to Earth on Mallet Island to open a new portal. Dante would come and.. A tear threatened to escape her eye, she quickly wiped it away. But Vergil noticed. "Tayler? What's wrong?" he asked, setting his book on his lap. She sniffed and hugged him. He dropped his book in surprise and froze. What's gotten into her? Her chest heaved as she sobbed in his shoulder. Vergil wasn't too sure what to do about this but he did the next best thing. He held her tight and rubbed her back, whispering in her ear. Trying to comfort her. Tayler nuzzled his neck. She couldn't let these things happen to him. She wouldn't allow it. A world without him is like the Earth with no sun. She wouldn't leave him. Not now. Not ever. She'll follow him into Hell and face Mundus and fail. As long as she was beside him she didn't care. Lighting filled the sky as the two sat there in silence. Holding onto to each other. One of them not knowing their end would soon come.

"Oh HELL no." Kortniee thought to herself. She looked around the sunken opera house filled with melted candles. Their small lights gleaming. The brighter lights were on the small stage. A small squeaking sound came from behind them. Then more, soon it filled the room. Dante looked back to see a pack of bats heading for them. Simply flying around them, the bats formed together in front of the duo. From their squeaking came a laugh. A chilly yet luring laugh. Kortniee growled.

Out from the black came shocking red hair and pale skin. A she devil. She threw her head back, laughing. Her hair was long enough to cover her perfect breasts but still managed to show them off. The she devil pulled a hand through her red locks and looked to them. Her pale red eyes hungry and interested in her new toy- guests. "Welcome sir.. and lady." she purred, bowing slightly. Dante smirked, looking her u and down. "Nevan.." Kortniee murmured, clenching her teeth. Nevan walked forward and leaned in towards Dante, "Is this your first time?" "Yeah it is." he replied, "You'll be nice to be won't you?" Her perfect lips curled into a sly smile, "Of course I will." She drew her hand about his shoulders, circling him. "I'll be so nice to you … you'll never want to leave." she said, draw his jawline with the tips of her long nails. Kortniee watched her every move, her fingers tips hot. Itching to burn her to a crisp. Nevan saw the annoyance in her face and smiled. "My my, what's wrong sweet child?" she asked, walking over. Kortniee's eye twitched. She did NOT just call her a child! Nevan stroked her copper brown hair, "Mmm, so long and beautiful. Such a waste that you are keeping it in such a foul state." She gestured to the dirt and blood staining Kortniee's locks. Nevan glanced at Dante who was watching. "Why are you letting such a girl accompany you?" she asked going to stand behind Kortniee, hands on her shoulders. " !" Kortniee screamed in her head, her rage keeping her mouth shut. Her skin burned making Nevan take her hands away. "What a hot head." she said, clicking her tongue and shaking her head. She made her way to Dante and hugged him from behind, nuzzling his neck. "Why don't you stay with me?" she cooed, rubbing his chest. "With a REALL WOMAN?" she added, licking his ear. Dante didn't show any reaction, his eyes on her still. Suddenly, a flame went past his face. Nevan screamed and flew back, arms flaying. Kortniee stood her hand in a gun shape towards Nevan, the tips of her two fingers red. "Hands off my man, bitch." she said coldly. Dante blinked then smiled, "Now thats's what I'm talkin' about!" With that he drew Rebellion. Nevan held her face then looked up. Her whole face was red with blood and melted skin and muscle. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" she shrieked. Suddenly, lighting shook the room. It surrounded her. She belted out a laugh. Kortniee stood next to Dante. "Let's send her back to the whore house eh?" He chuckled, "Sure." With that, they charged forward at the pissed off bat diva.


	15. Chapter 15

**So soon?**

"Soon we will reach the lair of Judgment." Arkham said as the trio approached a large door. Tayler skipped along close to Vergil as baldy spoke. "Temi-Ni-Gru will finally regain

it's full function and lead us in the Demon World." he added, opening his book as he stood in front of the grand door. He raised his hand, "The world where Sparda's power

was sealed away." Was it just her, or did it seem that Arkham purred the name "Sparda". Like he loved the word itself. Or worse, its meaning. Tayler shivered. Arkham

chuckled, " And the one who will raise the incantation is you," he glanced at Vergil, " his own son." He chuckled some more and the door began to unlock. The large pillars

shaking the hall, clinks could be heard. "It must be fate." he added, snapping his book closed. Stepping back, the door opened. Arkham bowed slightly and spread his arm out,

allowing Vergil and Tayler to step forward first. Vergil walked forward then stopped. " … does that woman really bother you?" Vergil asked, looking ahead. Arkhamd turned his

head to him, a hint of disgust in his face. "What are you talking about?" he spat, gripping his book. Tayler stood in front of Vergil, looking to Arkham. "Why didn't you kill her?"

Vergil continued. Silence. "Perhaps.. because she is your daughter?" Vergil added, " Did some pesky fatherly love get in the way?" Arkham growled and walked forward,

"That's none of your-" as soon as he got one foot of Vergil, he drew Yamato and ran it through the mad man. Tayler screamed at the sudden movement and hid close to

Vergil, he held her close by the waist. The book had been dropped and blood splatters following after it from Arkham's lips. "To further your study of the black arts, you

sacrificed your loving wife. To become a devil as well." Arkham panted, looking to the ceiling. Vergil watched him, "knowing this I thought you would be of use to me … but I

was wrong." He thrust the blade forward and Arkham gagged, coughing hard. He gripped Yamato, gasping for breath. Tayler pressed against Vergil. "No wonder your

attainment for power was … incomplete." Vergil added, his ice blue eyes gleaming. Arkham looked up, eyes filled with hate. "What about you?" he spat, " You're an incomplete

being as well." Vergil sneered and twisted the katana. Arkham groaned but continued to speak, "Demon … and human blood … mingle through .. your veins." Vergil glared at

him, "... shut up." With that he yanked Yamato from him and threw the blood on the blade on the floor. Slowly he replaced it back in his sheath .. and Arkham fell. Vergil ran

a hand through his hair, " Now that the door is finally open .. I have no use for you." Tayler's eyes were wide in shock. Sure she was happy Baldy got what was coming to him

but … so much blood. She wasn't used to it. Probably never will. After a small silence, Vergil lead Tayler inside by the waist. There was no looking back now.

Dante walked forward in the small room. Kortniee and Dante were caught up with Nevan for awhile. Kortniee got hit on the side of her stomach and the wound was burnt and

bleeding. She winced as she stopped... staring at the body of Arkham. He's .. dead? She looked to the door ahead. So they're almost there. She squeezed her side. Tayler. A

gun shot rang through out the room. The duo turned to find Lady, glaring at him. Dante turned, "Well that was quick." Lady stood for a moment then walked towards the

body, gun still pointing at the demon spawn. She glanced at Kortniee, "That man … did you kill him?" Dante shrugged, "So what if I did?" Lady gripped her gun then fired at

him. He saw it coming and dodged. Kortniee was about to help him but stopped as the pathetic stitching of her wound hummed in pain. They had a gun shot dance for awhile

and until Dante had Lady's guns down. He grinned ," Oh.. how I love a fast woman." "SHUT UP!" Lady roared as she moved. Dante dodged more then hit her in the back with

his own. She stumbled and turned, "He was obsessed with becoming the Devil. So much … he killed his own WIFE!" Clangs filled the room, Kortniee winced. Dante had Lady's

hand locked with his own. "For that .. he butchered innocent people too." she added, panting, "He's the most vile kind of creature!" Kortniee's vision blurred and she began to

sway. She fell to her knees and landed. Her face near the dead man's shocked face. The cold floor cooled her feverish face. Everything was slowly turning back. No, she

couldn't now. Tayler needed her. Dante needed her. The last thing she heard was Lady screaming, " To top it off … that filthy scum is my father!"

Vergil held Tayler's hand as they entered the Lair of Judgment. The room was dim except for the large source of light in the middle. The lock. He stopped and looked around.

Taking in the room. Tayler looked around as well. Nothing happened. All was silent. Vergil started to walk forward when a loud thump came behind them. "I found you! Seed

of Sparda!" a voice roared, "I told you I would remember that rancid scent!" The duo turned to find a giant wolf like demon. "Beowulf." Tayler murmured, squeezing Vergil's

hand. Dante and Kortniee must have got to him. Beowolf's eye was gone and his body was covered in gashes and burns. "Now matter where you run to, I will always find you!

You can never hide from me!" Beowolf bellowed, slamming his paw on the hall floor. Vergil pushed Tayler behind him. Beowolf roared and began to crawl closer to the couple.

"I'll kill you! Son of Sparda!" Tayler backed up slightly as the huge demon came closer, heart pounding. Next thing she knew Vergil was gone and then he was on top of

Beowolf's head. " .. what … you're … you're not the one from before." Beowolf said, blinking in disbelief. "Don't tell me .. there were … two?" he roared as his face split in two.

Blood sprayed and Tayler was hit. She screamed and tried to get out of the way of the spraying ooze. Beowolf's dead body fell to the ground with a loud thump and Vergil

jumped down. As soon as he landed his hands and feet began to glow with a white light. Tayler looked but covered her eyes. What in the hell? (no pun intended) After the

light died down, Vergil was looking over a glowing pair of gauntlets. A smirk came across his face, he gripped his hand and looked to her. "Let's continue.." he said simply.

( Author's Note: I want to kill myself. I feel horrible for keeping you guys waiting for so long. But ever since school started it's been .. well hell *laughs* If you guys are still with me THANK YOU! )


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry, circus is closed.**

Vergil paced back and forth, gripping Yamato tightly. He had cut his hand and spilled his blood into the pit. But why wasn't anything working? He growled and paced some more. Tayler sat on the floor a few feet away, cleaning herself of the blood. Finally he yelled, "WHY ISNT THIS WORKING? Is there something missing?" Tayler looked up and shrugged. "I don't know." she replied, "You're the master mind behind all this." Vergil looked to her, then turned and continued to pace. "Must more blood be shed?" he asked not particularly to anyone. She sighed and continued to wash away the blood. It wouldn't be long before Dante arrived. She had to be at her best condition, because not only Dante would be there.. but Kortniee as well. What would she do when she saw her? Attack? Or not do a thing? Vergil had told her to cut all ties. But he didn't even cut his own. Dante was still around.. so why?

"Seems your in a bad mood." a familiar voice called. Tayler looked up to see Dante and Kortniee. Relief and sadness over flowed her. She was alright, thank what ever power ran this Earth. She stood beside Vergil, keeping an eye on his younger brother. "Dante." Vergil growled, putting a hand quickly on Yamato. "So." Dante began, slightly circling the duo. "My mother's amulet is the key.." he said, gesturing to the hole, " that unlocks the door to the demon world." A smile spread across his face and he laughed. Dante looked to the ceiling, "Good plan, Pop." Vergil watched him closely, "Just the opposite actually..." Dante looked at him. Oh really? "Originally it was the key to the Demon World but was given to humans as a gift." Vergil said. Kortniee looked to Tayler, who caught her in the act of looking. For a moment that glance shared everything. The late nights when they watched anime and watched stupid parody videos on YouTube. When Tayler cried and Kortniee was there by her side. The times when Kortniee made an absolute fool of herself but Tayler was there to love her anyway.

"It doesn't matter to me one way or the other." Dante said, turning and observing the room. "More importantly.. I came all this way." he added, drawing his sword, "I'm sure you have time for one more game, right?" Vergil smirked. He never stopped did he? He drew Yamato but stopped. Let's make this a little more interesting. He put away the blade, "Why not? After all we share the same blood." Sudden;y his hands and feet began to shine with a heavenly glow. "I'll just use all yours to undo Daddy's spell." he finished with a smile, already in a fighting stance. Dante smirked, "So you want a piece of me .. literally." Kortniee wanted to step in to stop it but knew the consequences. "Dante." she thought, "You better live." Dante turned," Ok bro. Come and get it, if you can!" With that the twins ran at each other. Kortniee looked to Tayler. " … Tay?" she said. Tayler looked to her. Then without thinking she ran to her. " ! Whoa whoawhoawhooaa!" Kortniee cried as she got tackled. Tayler hugged her tight and cried, "I missed you!" Kortniee smiled and hugged her back, "I missed you too, hun!" They stood there hugging. There was no way they could attack each other. No matter what. Tayler pulled away and wiped her tears, "Are you alright?" Kortniee nodded, "Yeah. I'm the hero! Of course I'm alright!" Tayler laughed as Kortniee's face spread into a giant grin. Then she grew serious, "What is Vergil planning? I know it's pretty obvious but.." Tayler hesitated. Should she tell her? Would Vergil be mad at her? The thought of Vergil upset with Tayler was heart crushing. "I .. don't know." she replied. Kortniee looked at her. She was hiding something. "Tay, this is serious. Thousands of people will die!" she said, holding her shoulders. Tayler looked away, refusing to spill Vergil's plans. "Don't you understand?" Kortniee asked, voice slightly hurt.

Suddenly, a gun shot was heard. Kortniee turned and saw that Lady was across the room. Vergil and Dante parred then stopped it. Both backed away panting. Dante turned to her, "Sorry, but this isn't no place for a little girl." He gripped his blade, ready to make his next move,. "So beat it!" he growled. Lady sneered, "Shut up!" She lifted her rocket launcher up and fired at Dante. Just as she was about to lock on Vergil the twins run at each other. Blood lust in their eyes. Kortniee ran after her, "Idiot! Stay out of this!" Lady turned and shot. Luckily, Kortniee side stepped and tackled her. Tayler stumbled back as the rocket shook the room. " Get off me, demon bitch!" Lady demanded, struggling. "You better watch your tongue!" Kortniee growled. She was about to beat the living day lights out of her when a column of water shot her back. Tayler raised her hand down, "Cool down, Kort!" Kortniee coughed up water and gasped, her body steaming. Lady took the opportunity she had and grabbed for her launcher. Making sure it was ready the run at the brothers and tried to stab Vergil. Kortniee stood up, coughing more. "Tayler... stay out of this." she said, eyes a dim red. Tayler shook her head, "You're hate is getting the best of you. Now chill." Kortniee sneered and was about to take a step forward when she heard clapping. Everyone stopped and looked to the source.

"Bravo, bravo!" Jester exclaimed, clapping. "I never dreamed that things would run so smoothly!" he said laughing, "Well done, everyone! Well done!" Vergil looked to him then to his brother. Dante glared at Jester, standing up straight, "YOU!" Jester smiled. Lady blinked and turned to him but Jester caught her gun short, licking his lips. "Now now. Don't be a bad girl, Mary." he hissed, pulling the launcher up. Lady went flying and landed not too far from the hole. Tayler walked closer. "Or you can expect a SPANKING from Daddy later!" Jester laughed, shifting his hips forward. Kortniee grumbled, "You think you SO funny." He turned, smiling more. "Oh, but I am." he replied, putting a hand over his mouth. As he giggled madly, he danced. "Jester is gonna spank ya butt, spank ya on the bu-" he sang. "Insane buffoon!" Vergil shouted, glaring. He gripped Yamato, "I don't know... where you came from. But you don't belong here. NOW LEAVE!" Vergil roared as he ran at Jester, who caught his blade at mid-strike with ease. Vergil grunted in surprise and tried getting it away. Jester clicked his tongue, "Zowie! THAT was close!" he said in relief. Vergil cursed. "You have lost." Jester said, shoving Vergil forward. He rolled almost to the edge and coughed. Tayler ran to him, "Vergil!" As she helped him up Arkham spoke, "You underestimated humans." Lady looked up, eyes wide. "What's .. going on?" she managed to say, looking around. "Good girl, pure and innocent..." Arkham began. Kortniee took this opportunity to run to Dante's aide. "You ok?" He shrugged her off, "Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm gonna kill that bastard, to wear he can't get up again." Kortniee sighed and stepped away. "Hey! I told you before! I don't like anyone who talks more than me!" he shouted, opening fire on the clown. Jester danced away, laughing. "You're sooo wounded and weaaak! That I can do..." he sang. Before Dante could react Jester landed down on him and Dante fell without fail. Jester threw his arms open, "THIS to you!" He bursted into giggles as Dante groaned. "Hey! Get yourself off him!' Kortniee shouted, punting him off. Jester flipped and landed. "... two amulets." Arkhamd said, " Sparda's blood." He picked up the rocket launcher, " I just need one more thing. Then it will all be ready." Lady coughed and tried to sit up. Arkham's eyes gleamed with madness as he brought down the knife on Lady's calf. "Aaah!" she cried out, gripping the floor. "His spell … cannot be undone.. with out your blood!" he cried, chuckling. "It aaalll worked out in the end!" Jester said, yanking the blade out of her leg. "If any of you should have died our plan would have NEEEVERRR succeeded!" he giggled, dancing about. "So I led you all heeerrree~!" he finished, "Making sure you were all kept alive. I had to dress like an idiot as well! Look at this!" He gestured to his bright purple suit. "Now... its time for bed, Mary." he cooed, smiling. "You can visit Mommy Dear!" Jester laughed madly. Suddenly, the launcher dropped from his hand and into Lady's and she point the blade in his face. "Try me." she grinned. "Whoa whoa! Hey now!" Jester said then looked to see two more blades on him. Vergil huffed, "it's time for the clown to bow out, Arkham." "This show is over." Dante added, smirking. Suddenly the room shook, "Let's welcome chaos." Arkham sneered and turned. All went in slow motion. Kortniee and Tayler ran forward, everyone around Arkham slipped and flew back. Dante collided with Tayler and rolled. Lady fell off the raising tower and Vergil rammed into Kortniee, both falling off as well. "Just sit and wait." Arkham said, listening to Kortniee scream as she fell down a pit along with Vergil. "Watch .. as I become a God! I hold the power of Sparda!"


	17. Chapter 17

I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine.

Tayler's eyes fluttered open … to Dante's face. "You OK?" he asked, hand on her forehead. She shot up, "I'm fi-" Dizziness took over and she fell back into his arms. "Whoa there, tiger. You got a massive cut on your head and you shouldn't move around too much." he said, laying her down gently on his coat. Tayler's vision cleared slightly and she took in her surroundings. A large column rose to their left, red lights swirling up it. The tower. Her eyes widened. The gate was opened, Arkham was going to destroy them all, and … Vergil fell. Vergil! "Dante! Where is he?" she demanded, trying to sit up again. Dante gently pushed her down, "I'm sure he's fine. He fell down a chasm not far from here." He pointed to the giant crack behind them, silence came from it. Tayler's heart ached. Vergil fell? She looked around. Where was Kortniee? Did she get separated too? "We'll go looking for them later, for now you need to rest up a little. I stopped the bleeding so you don't have to worry about that." Dante said, looking at the crack longingly. Tayler looked at him. Was he concerned about Kortniee? She layed back on his trench coat and closed her eyes. She hoped by some power that Vergil and Kortniee were ok. She was sure they could take care of themselves but you never knew since hell was about to overcome the Earth.

"KORTNIEE!" a voice echoed in her head. Kortniee opened her eyes. Darkness swallowed her vision, that wasn't good. She sat up and winced. Her ankle burned. Great, she broke her ankle. Kortniee shifted and felt it. A gruesome bulge met her finger tips. Ew. She shook her head and felt more. She'd have to snap it back into place or else her quick healing would make it go back wrong. She gritted her teeth and held her ankle. Squeezing her eyes shut she snapped into place. She whimpered and sucked in a breath. Reaching in her bag she took in a vital star and sighed in relief as it's powers refreshed her. Dante had given it to her before they entered the chamber... Dante. Where was he? Panic set in. Kortniee felt about her and stood; looking up. A thin light came from above. The entrance of the chasm. Great. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked about. Her demonic eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly. Broken pieces of jagged rock surrounded her at various angles. The dirt walls were smooth, so climbing up wouldn't work. Kick jumping was out the question too. Damn it all. Then she realized something. Her name. Who shouted her name? She raked her brain for the voice, then suddenly it came to mind. Dante. He... said her name. For the first time since they met... he said her NAME. Heat filled her cheeks. Dante had always refused to call her by her first name. What changed his mind now? She shook her head, no time for that now. First things first, she had to reach Dante. A groan echoed in the small area. ! That's right, she remembered knocking into someone when she fell. She turned and Vergil was there. Why …. WHY HIM? Kortniee grumbled and crossed her arms."Damn it." he cursed to himself, using Yamato to hold himself up as he stood. For a moment Kortniee froze, with Vergil's hair all messed up and down he looked like.. She shook her head, quit that. He seemed to notice her and stood taller. Trying to be the big guy huh? Whatever, Kortniee rolled her eyes. "Looks like we're stuck together for now, huh?" she said, glancing over at him. He didn't speak, but brushed himself off in response. He's as rude as always. How could Tayler stand him? Kortniee grumbled more, "OK, I know you don't like this, but hey does it look like I'M enjoying it?" Silence. "I'll help you to Tayler if you help me to your brother. Deal?" she offered, watching him. For a few minutes Vergil just stood there, checking himself to see if he lost anything. He looked to the fiery she-demon. Why her of people? Maybe if he killed her here it'd be easier for him to take over as Lord of the Underworld. He thumb stroked the hilt of his katana. One hit and she'd be dead. Out of his way. Of him and Tayler. Nothing would hold Tayler back if he killed Kortniee. Yes, it'd be best for her. "Don't even think about it, bud. I have an advantage here." Kortniee said, smirking. Vergil hated that. That damned smirk. Kortniee leaned on a nearby jagged piece of rubble, "This chasm is deep enough for us to not use kick jump all the way to the top. This place is the perfect fire pit. If you tried killing me, Vergy, I'd fry you with ease." Vergil gritted his teeth. She was right, unfortunately. He'd have no chance, unless he went in to his devil form. But he was so tired, he wouldn't last long enough. That and he never saw her in her devil form, she could possibly crush him in his condition. His best chance was to stick with her until he was strong enough, then finish her when she wasn't looking. Yes, perfect. "So, to live.. or to fry? Which is better for you Vergy? I'm good with either one myself." she says grinning. By the lowest pits of hell did he hate that grin. " .. fine. We'll stay a team until we reach the others." he says. Kortniee nods and looks around, "Now... how to get out." Vergil looked around as well and saw some dirt loose in the wall of the chasm. Making his way over he used Yamato's sheath to tap it. The dirt caved in to show a tunnel. How ironic. Vergil looked to Kortniee and gestured to it. She nodded and came over. "Ladies first." he said, looking at her. She glared at him, " Ugly before beauty." Vergil rolled his eyes and went in. This was not going to be pleasant.

Dante and Tayler stood over the chasm, looking into the endless darkness. "Hmmm.." Dante said simply, rubbing his bristled chin. "I bet they're out already." he said, turning. " ! Uh, how? Wouldn't we have saw them?" Tayler asked, following him. Dante looked to her, "Don't you know? Sometimes the way out isn't always up. I know Kortniee, she'd find a way out. " Tayler stopped and thought about it. There were tunnels all over this place, so maybe they could've gotten out that way. "You coming, Tay?" he asked, standing at a doorway. Tayler shook her head and ran after him.


	18. Chapter 18

Confessions

Dante wasn't much for conversation Tayler learned. It had been at least a good hour since they partnered up and he hadn't said a word since. What was on his mind? Arkham's crazy idea of raising Hell? Or is he worried about Kortniee? With Dante.. who knows. The odd duo were slowly making they're way up the tower. Of course now and then they had the occasional demon attack but nothing major so far. "This is so BORING!" she thought to herself, kicking a nearby rock. At least Vergil tried to start a conversation sometimes. But Dante? Nope. She sighed and looked around, "Soooo … Dante. What's on your mind?" The red twin brushed his hand on a nearby wall and looked about, "You're wondering what's on my mind when Hell is about to be raised? Damn Tay, you're weirder than I thought." She rolled her eyes, typical Dante. "That's not it. I'm just tired of all the silence and no talking!" she replies, crossing her arms. He looked at her for a moment then turned away. "OK, pick a topic then." he said simply, continuing to walk forward. Tayler followed and started to think. "Hmmm, OK! Favorite color!" she decided; smiling. "Isn't it obvious?" he said, gesturing to his RED trench coat. She grumbled, "OK. Let's get to the point. Kortniee." No reply. Ah-ha! She had him! "You care about her, Dante. A lot. Don't you even try to hide it." she said, catching up to him. He was looking straight ahead, "Sure I care. She helps me pay the bills." "No. No. No! You like her!" she said, skipping ahead to stop in front of him. "You like her a looooot~!" she sang; grinning. Dante stopped and sighed. Could this girl just drop it? He could never love anyone. Losing his family was enough. "Leave it alone, Tay." he said, walking past her. Tayler pursed her lips. She would never give up, she had to know! She ran after him, "Come on! I'll start singing Disney songs if you don't!" Dante cringed. He HATED Disney movies. They just filled kids minds with stupid fantasies of talking mice, prince charming, singing twenty-four seven, and sixteen year old girls marrying their true love. Yeah, Disney could kiss his ass. "Fine. I care about her. Happy?" he said plainly. Tayler shook her head, "Uh-uh! You REALLY care about her. Why can't you just admit that?" There were a million good reasons why but one will always stand out. "To protect her. That's why." he answered. Silence. Tayler was stunned. He wanted to protect her? Yes, Dante DID have a heart but... this surprised her. "So... do you.. ya know have feelings for her?" she asked persistently. Dante stopped. He wanted to run. From Tayler. From his brother, Vergil. From Her. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone in his own personal hell? He clenched his fist and continued to walk forward. Tayler watched him go. What an odd guy. She sighed and ran after him.

Everything was in red. Her surroundings seemed to blend together like a mirage, and it was hot. Smoldering. Even for a half-demon like her this heat was too much. The wetness in her eyes had long gone after her vision changed.

The moaning. Those painful moans. Where were they? What was making them? She looked around her and saw the melted corpses... of people. They cried out in agony, trying put out the eternal flames on their flesh. Who did this to them? Kortniee looked down at her hands. Pitch black and rugged, her nails sharp. When she flexed them a small roll of red went through them. Like dying embers in a fire pit. She remembered these hands. It had been a long time since she was in her true devil form. It was a disgusting sight, and she hated it. A scream came from beside her and something grabbed her calf. Within an instant she was away from her attacker. " Ko … rtn.. iee!" the blackened corpse cried out, its melted hand reaching for her. Kortniee know what to make of the poor human. "It's … okay. You didn't... mean.. to." the human wheezed, crawling. She froze. That voice. "This isn't ….your fault." another voice added beside her. It couldn't be. That voice was long dead. Long dead because of her. How was it possible? She refused to turn and see who the speaker was. But curiosity took the best of her and she turned slowly. Her heart stopped. Everything seemed to go cold. Her mouth opened to scream in horror but the sound that came out wasn't her own. It was the screaming of the people she had burned.

"Hey! Kortniee! Wake up!" Vergil shouted, shaking her hard. She woke with a start; panting. Her eyes darted all over the room. A film of sweat coated her skin. When did she fall asleep? Kortniee tried to remember. "I … didn't mean to. I swear. I didn't mean to!" she cried out. ? What was she talking about? Stupid girl. Vergil stood up, "We're moving on. Breaktime is over." He picked up Yamato and started walking. "Kortniee looked after him then down at her hands. That nightmare. She hadn't had that one in a really long time. Why did it come to her now? Maybe because she might see... she shook her head. Brushing herself off she got up and followed after Vergil.

"He plucks the threads that makes us dance, finger and toe!" Arkham said to himself. He looked about the tower roof. His final stage, the last performance. Today would be the last time he would be human. "We surrender in joy to the lowest of the foul and rank; we submerge through darkness, rancid filth." The large statues around him were lifted up as he spoke, "Hour by hour, we move downward, ever closer to Hell, in a slow, steady gait." Then statues dropped from their towers, hanging by rusted chains. "Now... let the world resonate!" he finished. He raised his arms towards the blood sky, "Sloth! Gluttony! Greed! Envy! Lust! And Pride!" The statues rang. Each toll sounding like the roar of demons and the screaming of their victims. Arkham loved it. The chaos. The fear. He loved it all. A sickening smile spread across his face, "A bell of chaos that tolls human desires! After two thousand long years, the once sealed gate to the Demonic World will open!" His eyes gleamed. It was time. "Destruction! Carnage and Despair!" he shouted in triumph," Let your instincts drive you!" The clouds above rumbled and swirled. A stream of hellish light came from them and landed upon the mad man. "Entrap this world in fear! As is the name, Temi-ni-Gru strikes fear into the heart of mankind" he shouted, raising his arms. The engraved circle in the stone ground grew brighter in color and demon birds flew. "Then I will become the ultimate ruler of this wasteland engulfed with pandemonium!" The bells rang louder, echoing across the air. The buildings below shaking. "The demonic power of Sparda once imprisoned... will be mine!" he laughed madly as the light sucked him into the burning hole of the clouds.

The end was coming.


	19. Chapter 19

Promises to keep

The tower shook violently as the odd duo made they're way through. Tayler held herself up on the stone wall, "Holy crap! What's happening?" Dante looked around. Did the gate open? Suddenly, a red light flashed. He looked down at himself and saw his devil form flicker in and out. Damn it. Arkham had opened the gate. They had to hurry. "Come on!" he shouted and ran. " ! What? Wait a sec!" Tayler called after him. She stumbled and began to chase the twin.

Vergil's devil form flickered. He looked from himself to the skies. The clouds rumbled and flashed. Demons fell one by one from the hellish sky. People below scream and ran for their pathetic lives. It seemed the gate has finally been opened. Kortniee looked at her blackened skin, "Vergil? Is it..?" He looked back to the sky. An hour? No, more like half an hour. That's how long it would take for hell to finally over power the earth. Or at least with this city. "Vergi-" "Don't ask stupid questions." he replied, then turned to the hallway. "Let's get going." Kortniee watched him walk away and sighed. What did Tayler see in this guy? After much thought she went after him.

Her legs ached as well as her arms. The climb up the tower was rough. She didn't think she was even close to where she needed to be. Her father would soon take over the human world and it would be her fault. She could still stop it. She just had to get up and bite the bullet. This pain was nothing. Lady picked her head up. When did she end up here? She was in a large library. The circular room filled with books upon books. Of what genre, she didn't want to know. "What's wrong you tired?" a familiar, yet annoying, voice called. Mary raised her to find that white haired bastard grinning at her. "Then stand back, I'll take care of it." he said, pointing his thumb to himself. A human girl stood behind him, looking over the books on the dusty shelves. ? Who was that? It wasn't the fiery she-demon. A hostage? No. This guy didn't seem that way. She raised her handgun to his head," No! I can handle it!" When he kept walking she shot, making the human girl jump. The half breed took her hand and shoved it down. Mary shot again, the bullet going through his stomach. "No you can't, this is not a human job. You don't understand! Don't you get it?" he shouted, leaning in. How was he still breathing? How many times did she have to shoot him in order to shut his damn mouth? "No. YOU don't get it. It's not something you can reason with! It has nothing to do with me being human and you a demon." Mary shouted. She freed her hand and point the gun in his face, "I'm driven by the inability to forgive him! My soul is screaming! DEMANDING me I kill him!" The demon boy grabbed the weapon out of her hand. Mary glared at him and started to back away, "That's enough motivation to keep me going." She turned and picked up her trusty rocket launcher. She had to keep going. Arkham would not get away with this. "Besides... this is my family matter." she said, walking past him," You should stay out of it." The demon paused then turned to her, "Okay Lady. I get the picture now." he said, "But I can't just sit back and watch either." Mary stopped and turned to him. He wasn't going to let her go was he? The human girl walked up and peeked around him to Mary. Her blue eyes shined, like the ocean. Odd, why did Mary notice such a little thing? She shook her head. "I'm pretty pissed at him too, y know." he added. Then he tossed her handgun on the floor, skidding to her feet. Mary watched as it hit the tip of her red boot. What was he up to? She looked up and saw him fling the back of his coat back, grabbing his twin guns. He aimed at her. "Now, get out of my way or there'll be some consequences." he demanded. She smirked, "Fair enough." She twisted and pulled out her rocket launcher. "I wasn't planning to let any demon live anyway. Not... even... one!" The rocket exploded from the barrel and the demon flipped backwards and up, grabbing the human as well. Mary cursed, she missed. The demon boy landed and set the girl aside. He said something to her then walked back around the destroyed bookcase to face Mary. The human girl ran for cover. Good. This fight was going to be nasty.

Tayler winced every time a gun shot off. She hated guns. So loud and dangerous. She peeked around the stone wall and saw La-... Mary jump off the bookshelf as it fell apart. The demon hunter stumbled and put the rocket launcher on her back again, reaching for her handguns. How long have these two been at it? An hour? It seemed forever! Dante shot at Mary as she rolled behind a column. Tayler wanted them to stop. She had to get to Vergil! Mary stood up and fired, each bullet missing its target by an inch. She was getting tired, Tayler could tell. Mary slumped against the wall behind her and kept shooting. Dante simply put his guns away and walked up to her. The bullets grazing him. Tayler stood up. Was it safe yet? Mary's gun soon ran out, yet she kept on pulling the trigger. Dante leaned in and pushed the gun aside. Mary looked up at him; panting. "I'll take care of him." he said, simply. But Mary had to do it. It was her job. Tayler walked out of her hiding spot, "Dante?" "We're leaving." he answered, then stood back and began to walk away. Tayler started after him. ".. why do you care so much?" Mary asked softly, looking down. Dante stopped. Tayler looked at him. He seemed to contemplate it then looked to her. "This whole business started with my father sealing the entrance between the two worlds. And now.. my brother is trying to break the spell and turn everything into demonville." he began. Tayler huffed and crossed her arms. He was making it sound like a bad thing! .. okay, maybe it WAS a bad thing but come on! "This is my family matter too." he finished, pointing at Mary. He was silent for a moment, then turned. "Quite frankly at first I didn't give a damn. But because of you .. and others, I see now what's more important. I know.. what I need to do." he said. Mary looked at him. Since when did demons understand family? Tayler looked between the two. Could they get going now? Dante turned to her, "Let's go." "Wait!" Mary cried out. The two stopped and looked at her. Dante smirked, "Trust me, I'll make things right for you." He pointed to his chest, "THAT .. is what MY soul is telling me to do." Mary blinked. She was confused. But she shook her head and reached for her rocket launcher. Dante walked up to her. " … use this." she said, holding it out for him. At first he hesitated. "... how much is it gonna cost me?" he asked, reaching for it. Mary pulled it away slightly, "You can give me your name." He paused, "...Dante." Dante huh? Mary looked down then back up at him. She offered the weapon once more. He took it in hand and put it over his shoulder. Tayler jumped and moved away from it's aim. Just in case. "Tayler, you should stay here with Lady." Dante said, looking to her. ! Stay here with Lady? "Why? I need to find Vergil!" she asked. "You're powers are practically useless now. I don't want to have to worry about you too." he replied, walking. She huffed and crossed her arms. Fine. Fine! She'll show him someday. A nice flood in his office. Yes. That'll do the trick. "Dante!" He turned to Mary. " … please... free my father." she begged. "I will, Lady." he replied, then finally turned and left the room. Silence. Mary slid to the floor and hugged her knees. "Poor girl." Tayler thought. She skipped over and sat beside her. Rubbing Lady's back.

Now all they had to do.. was wait.


	20. Chapter 20

Just can't sit down AAAGGH!

'

Five minutes away from Dante and Tayler was already bored out of her mind. The books here we're all so boring and creepy! How was she supposed to pass the time? Lady wasn't much of a talker, at least not at the moment. Bored. So bored. She was going to die of BOREDOM. Got it yet?

"Hey.. Mary?" Tayler asked softly, looking to the silent woman. No response, "I have something important I need to do. Do you think you'll be ok now?" No response. Well, this wasn't helping too much. "I'll take that as a yes." Tayler said, answering her own question. She stood and stretched, then went out the same door Dante did.

His steps echoed through out the vast area. Stone rose around him, but the scenery did not interest Arkham. It was the sword ahead of him, sitting beautifully straight up in the rocky floor. His heart raced, his mouth watered. The power of Sparda was right there in front of him. He wanted to run to it, grasp the hilt in his hands and feel the power surge through his being. Arkham finally approached the sword. It gleamed in the light. He reached into his pockets and pulled out the two amulets. Putting them close together they clicked and spun high into the air. After a moment they connected and dropped down upon the sword. A hum filled the air and the sword gave off a purple glow. Arkham's heart was pounding against his chest. His hands trembled as he reached for the weapon. He could feel the power against his skin. Oh, the power! Arkham gripped the handle and pulled it out swiftly. All grew silent, then the whole environment began to twist and turn. He raised the sword high above him. Force Edge was now in his hands, the power of Sparda.

"That's it." Kortniee said, stopping in her place. Vergil looked to her. "I'm going to find Dante. I don't want to hang around anymore." she said. Why so sudden? "You know this means our little agreement is off." Vergil replied, "Which means I can kill you." "And have to deal with Tayler never speaking to you again?" Now that never came to mind. Vergil did think only of himself.. until he met Tayler. Would she really never speak to him if he killed Kortniee? Vergil didn't want to take that chance. Kortniee opened up her arms up, "Go on. But I won't go down easy." Silence. He turned and walked away. "Quit wasting my time." Kortniee looked after him. What is up with- She shook her head. She wasted enough thought on him. What mattered now was finding Dante. Dante. Where could he be?

Tayler ran up the stairs, her heart pounding. "Damn it. I HATE stairs!" she thought. But she was determined. She had to find Vergil. She had to be with him when hell took over. Tayler wasn't particularly safe. She WAS human and had powers. But she was human. A groan came from around the corner at the top of the stairs. Crap. Demons. Just when she thought this trip would be easy!

He looked up to the blood red sky. It was being sucked into a swirling vortex. Hell. "Well then, let's wrap up this crazy party, shall we?" he grinned, walking towards the center. "DANTE!" He turned and saw Kortniee running to him. ! He didn't know what caused it, but he ran to her. Small tears gleamed in her eyes, "Dante!" He was alright. Thank God, he was ok! Dante scooped her up and held her tight. She smelled of sweat, ash, and burnt pizza. It was beautiful. "you're alright... Dante... safe." Kortniee mumbled, as she stroked his hair. They stood there, holding each other tight. The sounds of destruction and chaos around them. But all that mattered was right there. "Babe, you know the world is ending right?" Dante asked, rubbing her back. "Shh.." she whispered. He chuckled and set her down. "I hate to cut it short but I have to stop Arkham." he said, smirking. Kortniee nodded and wiped here eyes. Her eyeliner smeared, making her look like a racoon. Dante burst into laughter and used his thumb, to at least ,clean up under her eyes.

"You're an idiot." he said. She pouted and punched his arm, "You're the idiot. You left me! Did you even bother looking for me? I was stuck with your BROTHER!" Dante scratched his head, "Jeez, I'm sorry." Kortniee crossed her arms, "Sorry won't cut it, ass." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Will saving the earth from hell be good enough for you, princess?" he asked. She looked at him for a second. He's so thick. Jeez. "I guess so." "Strawberry Sundae? With extra strawberries and sprinkled sugar?" "... fine." "Good. Now I have to go to hell." Dante said. "You mean we. I'm not letting you go alone." Kortniee said, crossing her arms. Great. He hoped this conversation could have been delayed. "You're not going. Hell is not at all like here. It's far more dangerous and deadly." "I was there just as long as your father was. I know and I'm going." So stubborn. Why him? Dante sighed, "No." She growled and clenched her fists, "Dante.. I-" "KOOORTTNNNIIEEEE!" Tayler shouted as she tackled her. "! Gah!" Kortniee managed to cry out as they rolled across the roof. "I thought you were dead along with Vergil! Holy crap I'm so glad you're ok!" Tayler shouted, petting Kortniee's hair. "Tay, get off! Hell is breaking loose an-" "Hey! Dante where are you going?" Kortniee stopped struggling with Tayler and looked up at the sky. "Gotta clean up the mess Father left behind!" Dante shouted, as he was sucked into the vortex.


End file.
